Keeping Promises
by ZoieLark
Summary: Aika made a promise long ago that causes her to disappear from Vyse's life. He isn't going to take this lying down. VA [Complete]
1. Default Chapter 1

I don't own Skies of Arcadia

===

Aika looked up into the heavens, and felt the cool breeze caress her warm skin. The ethereal moon shown brightly in the dark sky. She could feel herself sigh as she gazed at the soft glow, almost feeling the warmth inside of her. She would miss looking into the skies.

Tonight was her final night aboard the ship.

Too bad her crewmates didn't know it.

Tearing her eyes away from the light, she went back to her room. Her things were packed away neatly, as if she had never existed in that room, and her bags were by the door. She had planned to sneak out that night on one of the escape pods.

For a moment, she sat in her bed. She pulled off her hair ties and ran her fingers through her long, red hair.

Memories surged through her. Vyse, her leader, comrade, accomplice and best friend, had pulled her on board this wooden ship and called her the first mate. He had so much joy in his eyes as he announced to her that they could sail to the ends of the world. Fina, her quiet ally, her conscious, her healer, and nice friend was also there, helping as best as she could whenever they needed her help.

She wouldn't see them any longer.

Not for the first time, she lay back in her bed and stared unseeingly at the ceiling. Why, she asked herself for the twentieth time, why am I leaving?

But she knew the answer.

She had to go and leave soon. They needed her and she just couldn't wait any longer.

Not if she wanted to keep her promise.

===

A/N: Kind of short, but an update will come soon. Oh, Aika, why are you leaving???


	2. Default Chapter 2

I don't own Skies of Arcadia

===

A full bellied laugh.

A warm and pleasant voice.

A shoulder to lean on.

Those were the things that Vyse remembered about his best friend after hearing the news that she was missing. He still couldn't believe it. He had thought his best friend, Aika, would always be there with him, sailing the skies forever.

Boy, was he wrong.

The first thought that came to his mind when he heard the news was that Aika had to have been kidnapped. He searched the ship frantically for clues, but to his utter disdain, he found no sign of a struggle.

He knew Aika. She would have put up a fight.

The only conclusion that he could draw was that she left of her own accord. Why would she do that? It didn't make sense. But, after Fina told him about the missing escape pod, he knew his conclusion was correct.

Vyse slammed his fist against the table in anger. The fact that Aika was gone wasn't the reason that Vyse was so pissed off. This knowledge only served to make him depressed. What really made him angry was that she hadn't told him anything about why she was leaving or when she was leaving.

This wasn't like her at all.

Doesn't she trust me? I could help her if she has a problem…like she's helped me so many times before…

He shook his head. There had to be some logic to Aika's actions…although logic and Aika's actions didn't always coincide, Vyse thought with a soft grin.

He remembered her firey temper. She always tended to argue with him about the smallest things, like where they should go and in which direction. He remembered the way her cheeks would turn red whenever she didn't get her way, or the way her lips would pout when he gloated in front of her.

He remembered her determination. Whenever she set her mind onto something, she'd go after it. There was one time, Luke the Raider and Mabel said that Aika would never be able to sail to the Shrine by herself, since Aika was afraid of sailing alone at the time. Two days later, she showed them a thing or two.

He remembered her sweet voice as it sang haunting melodies at night. He used to listen to her singing whenever he could. He even snuck out of his house when he was grounded, just to listen to her sing at a festival.

Aika was many things, but the one thing that she wasn't was disloyal. He knew that she would have stayed by his side no matter what, unless something was pulling her away from him.

So, what in the world made her decide to leave?

Whatever it was, Vyse was determined to find out.

He stormed out of his room and began to prepare for departure. "Fina," he cried out, "we sail for Pirate Isle."

Fina, who had been sitting on the railing and staring out into the endless clouds, wiped the tears from her face and glanced up at Vyse. Like he, she'd been taking the news of Aika's leaving rather poorly. "What's there?" she asked as she followed orders.

Vyse grinned slowly. "Information," he whispered.

===

Aika sat in the middle of the escape pod with her legs crossed and her hands behind her head. She was board. Very board.

There was nothing to do until she reached her destination. That would take a weeks worth of travel in a tiny boat like hers.

A week of being alone…and board.

She hadn't sailed by herself since she was four years old and that was because Luke and Mabel had dared her. Even then, she was bored stiff (when she wasn't scared). After that journey, she made Vyse swear not to leave her alone in a boat by herself.

Aika's lip twitched. _Look where I've ended up, Vyse. In a boat and all by myself. You broke your promise._

But, came another voice buried deep within Aika, _didn't you break your promise first? You were supposed to be here a long time ago, but you never came._

Aika sat straight up, her wide eyes staring around. There was nothing but clouds and blue sky for miles around. She was safe. That voice that she heard was nothing more than a figment of her imagination. Wasn't it?

Man, she was going insane being by herself. She should have stolen Cupil or something so she could at least talk to someone. Then, that would have made Fina feel sad and Aika didn't want that. She didn't want anyone to feel sad.

Some day, Vyse would forget about her and continue with his dream of sailing to unknown places without her. Soon, Fina would move on as Vyse's second in charge with a smile on her face. They would continue with their lives and find happiness with -- Aika swallowed and forced her thoughts to continue on -- each other.

Aika scratched at an itch on her cheek and was surprised to feel something warm and wet on her fingers. They were tears.

Aika smiled sadly. She hadn't even known she was crying thinking her thoughts.

Maybe she really was going insane being by herself.

===

A weeks worth of travel away, they waited. She promised, so long ago, that she would come and help. She, the red haired girl, made the pact with blood, the highest pact that she could possibly have ever made with another mortal so she could help those she loved.

They stared into the night sky, their dark, black gazes filling with darkness as the sun began to set.

She would come soon to fulfill her destiny.

"Are you feeling alright, lady?" a gruff voice asked. He pushed passed the row of young girls that stood between him and the lady. He was short, although years of work has made his features tougher and stronger than any other person there.

"I'm fine. Nothing bad will happen for awhile. We are safe," replied the lady. Her face, hidden deep within the folds of a cloth, was pale like that of the silver moon. She was watching the skies, hoping that _she_ would soon appear.

"Are you positive," he continued, his eyes filled with worry. He knew her well and she was the type of person to hide her hurts inside of her.

"Of course I am. We don't need to worry. Aika will come. I'm sure of it."

===

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.


	3. Default Chapter 3

I don't own Skies of Arcadia

=Flashback=

"Vyse, what would you do if I weren't here?" Aika asked. She had her back to the moons while she leaned against the railing of the ship so all that he could see was her silhouette.

Vyse grinned. "Probably sing to the heavens since my ball and chain has disappeared," he joked.

She turned around slowly and, for a second, he could see her face. She looked sad. "Really."

Vyse snorted. "Of course not. Why, you're my best friend. I mean, I wouldn't do over half the stupid stuff I normally do without you encouraging me all the time."

Aika laughed. "I do tend to bring out the worst in you, don't I? But, I'd like to point out, that those demons where already there. I was just showing them a way out."

She sounded like her normal self, although Vyse had a feeling there was something bugging her. He took a step toward her and touched her shoulder. "Aika, what is it?"

She paused as she cocked her head. "It would be three years since we ruined Valua and destroyed the Armada."

"Aika, you haven't answered my question."

"You haven't truthfully answered mine, though."

"And what question would that be?"

Aika sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "I swear, Vyse, you never really listen, do you? Don't answer that. I asked you what would you do if I weren't here?"

Vyse stared at Aika for a long moment. He then opened his mouth to reply when the ship pitched back and forth. They must have accidentally run too close to land.

Aika was thrown forward.

He grabbed a hold of her to keep her from falling, one hand encircling her wrist, the other slid around her waist. Why hadn't he noticed how frail she was before? He always saw her as this strong individual who could beat him at anything, but her arms, her wrists, were so thin and small. What happened?

"Aika--" Vyse whispered as he stared down into her face. Her large crimson eyes peered back at him. She was so close. He could feel every inch of her pressed against him.

=End Flashback=

Vyse started awake when he realized that they were right outside of Pirate Isle. He could see his mother and father waving up at him while he set anchor and came ashore.

"Mom, Dad," he greeted the second he stepped off board. He hugged his mother and shook hands with his father.

"Long time no see, Son," Dyne said.

Fina was close behind with her pet Cupil and they greeted Dyne and Vyse's mother. Dyne smiled at her, kissing the back of her hand gently. "And it's a pleasure to see such a lovely young lady once again," he said in his rugged voice.

Vyse's mother elbowed Dyne roughly and said, "You're far too old to be playing those games, Grandpa." She then turned to look over Vyse's shoulder. After a moment, she frowned. "Where's Aika?" she asked.

Vyse looked down at his mother. He could see the worry in her kind, old eyes. "Maybe we should go inside. It's kind of a long story."

===

"You came," a soft, voice filled the air.

"Yeah, I came," Aika called out, happy that her nervousness and anger didn't register in her voice. The long and lonely journey had taken it's effect. She was tired, hungry, and just a bit depressed. She never knew how much it would hurt to leave Vyse and Fina behind. However, it was her duty to come and fulfill her promises.

Her eyes darted around the broken rubble of the village. She could still see traces of homes that were burned to a crisp. Many things had happened since she was last here. Valua was still a dark place even though Enrique and Moegi, the king and queen, had changed it for the better.

The shadows seemed to melt away from them as the small group stepped forward. "It's wonderful to see you again, Aika," a tall woman whispered softly. She was beautiful with dark and long flowing hair. Her accent was slight, still getting used to the common tongue of the empire.

"I'd say the same for you, but then I would be lying, Majesty," Aika replied. She grinned politely, showing Moegi that she was only jesting.

===

"So, what do you think happened with her?" Dyne asked after a brief period of silence. He was watching his son's face closely, noting the dark circles under his eyes and the threads of gray hairs peeking out from the mass of brown. His son hadn't been sleeping, nor, by the look of his loose clothes, eating well.

Vyse shrugged.

"Did she show any signs of wanting to leave before?" Vyse's mother asked. She set food down in front of Fina and Vyse but neither of the younger people chose to eat.

"She--" Vyse's voice broke off as he recalled a conversation long ago. "She once asked me what I would do if she weren't around."

They were all silent. "But why would she want to go? From what I could tell, she was having fun with us," Fina asked softly.

"She would have to have a good reason to depart and I believe there's some information here," Vyse said.

Dyne smirked. "What makes you say that, Vyse?" At least his son was trying to do something instead of rotting away in his own brain with what ifs and buts.

"There's several things I know about Aika. She's not neat. I'm betting she left something in her home. Besides, we did make a visit back here for a bit and she didn't once leave her home during that time."

Dyne's eyebrow shot up when he heard this. "Wow, Son. Keeping a rather close eye on your crew."

Vyse snorted. "Her house is right next door to ours. I could easily--"

"Keep an eye on her?" Vyse's mother asked. She giggled at the dark blush that smeared across Vyse's cheeks. "I bet you were thinking she was having a little party of her own with that handsome Luke--"

"MOM!" Vyse broke in. He didn't want to hear any innuendos that Aika would do such a thing, especially when it came out of his mother's mouth.

Fina smiled, remembering the night. "I do remember trying to call you away from your window to come and eat, but you were glued to it."

Vyse sighed. "Why are you all against me?"

Dyne laughed. "Because it's fun, Son. Anyway," he began, going back to business mode, "if you want to find Aika, shouldn't you start looking?"

"Yeah," Vyse said. "I'm going to go through her entire house."

Vyse's mother and Fina glared at Vyse. Even Dyne froze at those words, knowing what was going to happen next. "You can't go through a woman's bedroom," Vyse's mother growled. "That's private."

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Twiddle my thumbs and hope Aika reappears? I'm afraid that isn't going to happen. Besides, there might be something in her home that can lead me to her. I'm going to search her out then wring her scrawny neck for making me worry so much!"

"Men," Vyse's mother sighed. She turned to her husband and pouted. "He's starting to sound like you."

"And that's a bad thing?" Dyne asked.

"Of course it is," Vyse's mother replied. She stood up and cleaned her hands on her apron. "Tell you what, Son, I'll go and search the house with you. Fina, you come too. Vyse, just stay out of her bedroom. Everywhere else will be free for your nosy eyes."

Vyse nodded. "I'll meet you at Aika's house then." With that said, he stood up and disappeared with Fina close behind him.

Once they were gone, Dyne turned to his wife. "Do you know why she left? You were at her house that night weren't you?"

Vyse's mother frowned. "She didn't say anything, but she did ask about her parents."

"You telling Vyse?"

"What kind of mother would I be, not telling my son what was going on? Give me more credit, Dyne. I'm not you."

Dyne made a face at his wife. "Sometimes I forget why I married you."

"Because, love, I'm the only girl who would go near you."

===

A/N: GAH! It's getting longer and longer!

Thank you for all the reviews.


	4. Default Chapter 4

I don't own Skies of Arcadia

===

Vyse's mother entered the kitchen. For a few minutes, she watched her son search through the cupboards, fully engrossed with his task. She doubted he even knew she was in the room with him.

Vyse's mother took a step forward, her hand going up instinctively. She wanted to pull her son away from his task, but knew that would be an impossibility. Once Vyse set his mind on something, it took more than harpoon canons to make him turn away.

Suddenly, Vyse banged his fist against the cupboard door. "It's useless. I can't find anything here."

Vyse's mother grinned. "Aika would probably beat you up for saying something like that, especially when you're trying to search for her."

Vyse jumped and looked at his mother, an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks. "Oh, hi."

"Hi."

"Uh, did you need something?"

Vyse's mother leaned against the wall and stared at her son. "I may have a piece of information that could be helpful."

Vyse pulled himself up on the counter and sat down. He stared at his mother expectantly.

"Did you clean your room?"

Vyse frowned. "Mom," he said warningly.

His mother held up a hand. "I'm just kidding, Son. The tension was getting way too thick for my liking so I thought I'd lighten it." She sighed and tried to recall what it was that Aika had originally said. "That night when Aika stayed in her house…she was with me."

"What?! EWW!"

Vyse's mother darted forward and slapped her son upside the head. "Don't be perverted." She went back to her wall and leaned back. "Like I was saying, she was with me because she wanted to ask about her parents."

"Her parents? Why?"

"Her parents have a very interesting bloodline that opens Aika up to many doors. When her father and mother first came to live on the island with us, they never told us of their past. I remember Aika's father was very Nasran. You could tell by her special moves. But, there's a reason that she only has the ability to reject ANY type of magic whatsoever."

Vyse bit the inside of his cheek. Truthfully, he never thought about that.

"Aika's father's bloodline, goes further back than Nasr. His parents were of Valuan blood and of course, Nasran. Her mother was Ixa'takan and Yufatoman. If we go further back, there is evidence of Ice blood in her mother's bloodline. Aika's mother had a lot of influences from the purple moon on her special moves.

"Vyse, the colors of the moon are red, yellow, green, blue, and purple. What color do you get when you mix all these?"

"Black," Vyse said.

"Exactly."

Vyse stared at his mother blankly, trying to figure out what black had anything to do with anything. Then, something in him clicked. He jumped off the counter and went to get his ship ready for sail.

===

The Queen of Valua watched Aika eat savagely. She didn't know how the red head could keep this air of calm while stuffing food in her mouth and when everything around her would tumble down into chaos if she weren't strong enough.

"Is there something on my face?"

Moegi blinked. "What?"

"Well," Aika began as she set her utensils down and leaned back into her chair, "you've been staring at me for a good ten minutes. There's either something on my face or you can't tear your eyes away from my exceptional beauty. Which one is it?"

Moegi laughed, feeling all the tension leave her. Aika usually had that effect on her. Whenever Moegi had been worried about Enrique when they were traveling to save the skies from the Armada, Aika was always there, offering a cheerful face and kind words.

"I'd say a little bit of both," Moegi replied good naturedly.

After a few moments of quick jesting, Moegi sat back. Something, since the first time she had seen Aika, was bugging her. "How can you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Keep your promise to me, after all this time." Moegi looked at her hand that was shaking slightly. It had been doing that for a while. "It's been almost a decade since we've last seen each other."

Aika had seen that gesture and winced. "I was supposed to see you almost two years ago. I promised you that I'd be here and I intend to keep it."

"But this is a dangerous task! I wouldn't have blamed you if you did not come. You could loose your life--"

"I know. However, you know as well as I do, that I'm the only one that can do it. There isn't many people with the heritage that I have…"

Moegi became reflective at those words. It was true she had searched out many people with the heritage that Aika carried. Only those who had all the moons within their bloodline could raise the final moon, the Black Moon that had properties that could heal or destroy a person, as it was written in the ancient Yufatoman books that Moegi brought with her from her home town.

Long ago, Moegi had tried the Black Moon Stones, but that only succeeded in making her live longer. The pain was still inside her, growing each day. Consulting several books from the ancient writings, she found out that the Black Moon could be harnessed by those with the properties of all moons.

Only Aika really fit that description.

The longer Moegi had traveled with Aika, the more she found out about the girl. The property that the red head had that really impressed Moegi was the power to repeal all magic. Holding onto a fragment of the black moon stone, the power could reverse and instead of repealing all the powers, Aika would be able to absorb them all then raise the black moon.

At one point, Moegi thought that Fina would have the potential to help her, but it turned out to be false. Although Fina could harness the powers of all the moons and the silver moon, she couldn't absorb it at all, and the only moon that sang in her veins was that of the silver moon.

"How are you feeling?" Aika asked suddenly, breaking Moegi out of her thoughts.

"Me?" Moegi looked a little shocked for a second then smiled. "I'm fine."

Aika snorted. "You're such a liar. I saw your hand shaking and you look pallor than before. You're not hiding your condition as well as you used to."

"No. It's too much trouble."

"Does Enrique know?"

Moegi shook her head. "He has a lot to deal with, trying to rebuild Valua and hold it together. There's still a lot of prejudice between the old rich and the old poor. I didn't think he needed to worry about me as well."

Aika grinned. "He's going to be pretty pissed when he realizes that you're not here anymore."

Moegi shrugged. "What about Vyse? How'd he take it when you said why you'd be leaving?"

"Err…" Aika blushed. "He doesn't really know why I left."

"WHAT?"

"I thought it'd be easier just to sneak off. I mean, if I told the lunkhead, he'd probably be trying to dissuade me."

"But Aika--"

"I know, I know. However, what's done is done. Come, we need to prepare for the ceremony, don't we?"

Moegi looked as if she were about to protest more, but Aika just gave her an easy smile and stood up. According to manners, Moegi was supposed to do the same. Scowling, Moegi got up too and followed Aika out of the inn.

===

Fina was still searching furiously through Aika's bedroom. She'd found several items inappropriate for male eyes, and thanked Vyse's mother mentally that she forbid Vyse to enter the room.

It was while Fina was opening a drawer that she heard something hit the ground. She bent down and stared at the object. It turned out to be a small knife, finally etched with patterns of ancient writings. Embedded all over the hilt were beautiful black colored stones.

"Where'd you come from?"

Fina looked beneath the drawer that she'd just opened. Underneath was a hidden compartment with a broken latch.

Picking up the knife, she placed it in a nearby satchel to show Vyse later on. He'd probably know what it was and it's importance to Aika. To have it tucked away like that most likely made that little knife important.

===

Vyse hurried, wondering where he could go. If Aika was doing whatever he thought she was doing, than she was a bigger idiot than he thought.

To raise the Black Moon and harness the power.

Why would she do this?

Sweat beaded at Vyse's brow as he tied the ropes of the sails.

And, if he knew his old tales correctly, the powers of the Black Moon could damage a person for eternity. It could even swallow this person up whole, throwing them into chaos and destroying their personal mind.

Vyse hurriedly finished his work when he heard soft footsteps approach. He glanced up, wiping his sweat stained hair from his face, and stared at three familiar faces he hadn't seen in a while. Before him stood Lindsi, Alan, and Jimmy, the three goons he played hide and seek with.

"Vyse?" Jimmy stepped forward. He stood straight and tall, with courage and recklessness exuding off of him. Beside him was Lindsi, her impish smile reminding Vyse very much of Aika. Alan stood straight and carried a wrench at his side.

"What?"

"Where're you going?" Lindsi asked, a soft gleam in her eye.

Vyse grinned. "I'm going to beat my best friend into submission. Why?"

"We'd like to help," Alan breathed, Jimmy and Lindsi nodding in agreement.

Vyse laughed. He looked at the three who reminded him so much of him, Aika, and Fina when they were younger. "Sure," he said and the three younger ones hurried onto the ship.

As the three worked on the ship, making little repairs, Vyse thought quickly. He knew Enrique had a lot of spies working about his empire. Maybe he should sail to Valua and ask his old friend if he heard anything on Aika and her whereabouts. Valua, being primarily the center of everything, would have more information than any other landmass.

Vyse nodded. He'd head to Valua next.

===

Even though Aika showed a type of nonchalance with the upcoming ritual, she was in actuality frightened to death; however, she couldn't let Moegi know that. The elder girl had this selfless thing down pat and would refuse Aika at any sign of regret.

Aika knew she would be grateful to not have to deal with raising the black moon, but she also knew what would happen if she didn't help Moegi.

It was simple: Moegi would die.

Well, people died almost every day, right? Why was Moegi so important?

That answer was simple as well: she was a queen. No, she wasn't just any queen, she was the queen of a reconstructed country, barely making it and one of Aika's good friends. Aika knew that a country like Valua needed strong leadership at this time. Any signs of weakness and there would be an overthrow.

Aika had hung out with Moegi and Enrique long enough to know that these two would be a just and fair people compared to some of the others that had their eye on the thrown. Some, who would only seek power, would use Valuan resources to create more war. That's not what the skies needed.

Aika had seen enough destruction to last her twelve lifetimes.

Moegi and her people needed her.

Besides, Aika made a promise the second she found out what was wrong with Moegi. Aika always tried to keep her promises.

She just wished she didn't have to break the one she made to Vyse.

As the two of them walked, Moegi said something that Aika didn't catch. "What was that?"

Moegi rolled her eyes. "I said, you remembered to bring the dagger, right? That's very important to the ceremony."

Aika snorted. "Of course I did. What kind of person--" Aika reached into her blue pack that hung limply against her hip. Her hand slid around the empty pack before patting it worriedly. "Oh, crap! I forgot it!"

Moegi's eyes lit up as Marco, their guard, suddenly scoffed and Lilly, Belle, and Nara (who used to ride with Claudia before they settled in Valua just to annoy Marco) laughed. "I thought you would. You're not neat! I knew you would've forgotten something," Belle giggled.

"Ha, Marco, you owe Belle thirty gold pieces!" Lilly cried.

"I should've known that a brainless twit like you would forget something important," Marco growled at Aika as he grabbed his coin purse.

Aika frowned. "I was forgetting exactly why I always wanted to pound my fist into your pug face. Thank you so much for reminding me."

Nara adjusted her glasses. "Well, we need that for the ceremony. We have to go and get it. Do you remember where it is?"

Aika shut her eyes, trying to retrace her steps. She had to have hid it in a special spot. "My house, underneath the drawer. Man, it's in Pirate Isle."

"Don't worry, Aika. We still have the Delphinus running. We'll just use it to sail over to Pirate Isle, okay?" Nara replied, matter-of-factly.

"Alright. The sooner, the better. Let's head over to Pirate Isle, right now, okay?" Aika said as she raced over to the docks.

===

Vyse found Fina coming out of Aika's home. She looked as if she were about to say something and pull something out of a satchel at the same time. Vyse, on the other hand, didn't have time for this. "Hurry," he said as he grabbed her sleeve. "We've got to get to Valua. The sooner we find Aika, the better."

===

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to review!


	5. Default Chapter 5

I don't own Skies of Arcadia

=Flashback=

A few days after Aika and Vyse went to battle the entire Valua fleet, they stayed for a week at Crescent Isle. On one of those nights, Aika went for a late night snack. She left her room feeling energetic and wanting to do something out of the ordinary.

After grabbing some food from the cafeteria, she raced into the caverns of Crescent Isle, looking for something to do. Maybe she could climb into the Delphinus and sit on the deck while daydreaming. That sounded like the perfect plan.

She was nearing the Delphinus when she saw someone already sitting on the deck. Aika slowed her steps and peered over at the person. Who…?

She quieted her steps and slowly made her way to the Delphinus. Whoever the person was, she was going to scare the crap out of them for fun. She really hoped it was Lawrence. She'd bet Vyse that she would be the first one to make him crack.

She pushed open the door that led to the deck and peered through the crack. Aika nearly screamed when she saw who it was and that she was lying on the ground, unconscious, a dagger by her hand. Blood flowed freely down her wrist and pooled by her head.

"Moegi!" Aika breathed and ran onto the deck. She threw her food over her shoulder and ran to the elder woman's side.

Moegi was deathly pale and her body was shaking uncontrollably. Aika past her hands over the woman and whispered, "Moons, give me strength."

The power of the green moon laced throughout her entire body and poured out her hands. Like rain drops, they fell from her fingers and splashed along Moegi's body.

Moegi blinked then pushed herself up.

"What are you doing?!" Aika scolded, ready to talk until her face turned red.

Moegi frowned. "You weren't supposed to see this."

"By the moons, what are you talking about, Looper fodder?" Aika still felt shaken at what she'd just witnessed. The fact that the color was returning to Moegi's face didn't make Aika feel any better.

"I--it's nothing."

"Moegi, now's not the time for lying."

Moegi shook her head. "I feel bad for this." Instead of talking, Aika merely stared at Moegi and waited. Like she'd planned, Moegi was so nervous about the silence, that she kept talking. "As a child, I was never healthy. My parents thought that I was born during the time of a bad moon.

"They sent for healers to check on me, but nothing that they did would help me. Finally, my parents gave up thinking that nothing would ever make me feel completely healthy. My brother even sailed in search of something but could not help.

"Then, a man came in. He made me this dagger using black moon stones. I have to cut open my wrist, not too deeply, and press the black moon stone into the blood -- I might have cut too deeply this time. This dagger didn't cure me. He told me that there was one way, however, and it involved someone who carried the red, blue, green, yellow, and purple moons in their blood. They can call the Black Moon which would have enough power to fully restore me."

"H--How can you find someone who has all the moons. It sounds impossible! You have to do all these background checks and make absolutely certain…"

Moegi looked away and shrugged. Aika suddenly felt a sense of foreboding. "Moegi," Aika asked. "What is it? You know something."

"I--"

"Moegi, if I could help you, I promise you I'll do everything in my power to help you. I swear it."

"Please, don't. You might not like the outcome."

"Moegi," Aika said with a half smile. She found Moegi's hand and held onto it. "You're my friend. If you're in trouble, I'll be here for you. So, please, tell me."

Moegi looked up at Aika, almost regretfully. "I think you might be the one that can help me."

=End Flashback=

Aika sat outside while Marco flew the Delphinus with Nara, Lilly, and Belle. She didn't really feel like going into the bridge and preferred to sit outside and have the wind blow through her long red hair.

She watched lazily as the clouds flew past her, enjoying the sense of peace that flying always gave her.

Going back to Pirate Isle would be tough for her. There was a chance that Vyse might be there and he would see her. She didn't quite know where he was, but he did tend to visit his parents whenever he could. She didn't want to deal with that if she could avoid it. Vyse, she knew, was the only person that could make her not keep her promise to Moegi. That was why she didn't want to see him before she left.

Well, if she were really lucky, Vyse wouldn't be there and would be off on some useless errand. Aika crossed her fingers in hope that this indeed occurred.

As they sailed through the clear blue skies of Arcadia, Aika's own thoughts wandered.

As soon as possible, the ceremony would start. From the old writings that Moegi showed her, she was supposed to perform it in the Dark Rift where the black moon stones were located. Aika shivered, not looking forward to that experience.

She remembered the Dark Rift. Never had a place been so void of happiness. Sure, it brought wonder to the traveler, but it was cold, and dark. Aika could feel the darkness surround, searching for a way to slip inside of her the last time she entered that place.

Vyse had seen her shiver the second they entered the Dark Rift.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaving the flying to Lawrence.

Aika peered as best as she could outside. "Do you feel it, Vyse? Like there's something calling to you?"

Vyse grinned. "I think you might be going insane." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe you need to rest?"

Aika felt her face go red, feeling Vyse's arm around her. "Uh," she began. For some reason she wanted to pull away, but at the same time, wrap her own arm around him. She hated when he did this to her. She had a feeling that he knew the turmoil he caused in her in these simple gestures. "Maybe you're right. I'll go to bed, then."

She saw something in the look he gave her that made her want to stay. She had no idea what it was and was about to say something when one of their crew came by and reported on seeing lights in a fallen ship.

"Aika?"

Aika nearly jumped. She turned around swiftly and saw Lilly standing next to her. She looked a little shy and embarrassed for having bothered Aika. "Moegi sent me to fetch you. She said we're nearing Pirate Isle right now."

Aika smiled at the little girl and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, kiddo. Tell her I'll be right there, okay?"

Lilly nodded and skipped away.

Aika felt a sense of dread at the pit of her stomach. She hoped that coming back to Pirate Isle wouldn't be a huge mistake.

===

Vyse was almost at Valua. He was so close to it, he could taste it.

Today, he let Jimmy, who looked very anxious and ready to argue till his face turned blue, fly the ship just so he could avoid the quarrel. He watched the boy fly for a few minutes and saw how much the ship responded to Jimmy's every whim. The boy will make a great pirate soon.

Trusting fully in Jimmy's capabilities, Vyse left the bridge and went on deck. On the other side of the ship, he could see a frowning Alan scrubbing the deck with a mop. Vyse was once reminded of Aika doing that same task on Captain Drachma's ship.

That was so long ago.

Things seemed simpler then.

"Vyse?"

Vyse looked over his shoulder and saw Fina sitting on the rail. In her hand, she had a small object -- a dagger -- and was staring at it intently.

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him with her calm eyes and smiled softly. "Why is it that you want to find Aika so bad?"

"Because," Vyse began. He searched through all those reasons he had before and found them all to be rather stupid. "I don't want to. I _need_ to."

Fina's lips stretched into an even bigger smile. "I'm sorry. Why do you _need _to find her?"

Vyse was unsure how to proceed in this conversation. He wasn't blind. He knew that Fina had a little crush on him -- he wasn't trying to sound conceded. He just knew that it was true. Oftentimes, he would catch her looking at him for no reason or find his picture laying on her table.

He coughed, clearly not feeling comfortable with this turn of events.

"Uh, she's my friend."

Fina nodded. "She's my friend, also."

Vyse felt as if he found a loophole. "And I want to know why she left. Don't you?"

Fina nodded. "I do."

"So, that's why I need to find her. Aika made a promise to me, long ago, that she would never leave my side. Suddenly, she breaks that vow and doesn't tell me why? This isn't like her at all and I need to know why, from her lips." Even in his ears, this lie sounded hollow. Why couldn't he just admit it? Why couldn't he just say that he -- Vyse sighed. He couldn't even think it.

Fina slipped off of the rail and handed the knife to Vyse. He took it in his hands and looked at it, too. It was beautiful with one black jewel surrounded by five small cavities that looked as if something belonged in there.

"I found that in Aika's room. It might mean something very important. I think we should let Enrique take a look."

All of Vyse's attention was now on the dagger. He was studying it very intently when the sound of Lindsi's voice rang clear across the deck. "Land ho!"

Vyse raced toward the bridge with the dagger tucked firmly in a hidden compartment in his left boot. He was going to see if Jimmy needed any help piloting.

As Fina stood back, watching Vyse's retreat, she whispered softly, "You love Aika very much, don't you, Vyse?"

Silently, Fina turned on her heel and headed to her room.

She couldn't believe she had almost tossed that knife over the ships edge to be lost among the clouds. And for what? A bit of jealousy?

Fina felt disgusted with herself for even having considered doing it.

She loved Aika dearly. Aika had helped her so much in the past and had taught her how to fight better than before. Aika listened quietly to Fina's problems, even held her whenever Fina had nightmares over what occurred when they had to kill Ramirez, her childhood friend.

Fina knew she should feel happy for Aika. To have Vyse's love was such a great gift.

However, Fina wasn't happy at all. In fact, she felt depressed.

She just didn't know why.

===

They touched down on Pirate Isle when it was near dusk. Aika was the first to get off of the ship and as soon as her feet touched land, memories surged through her.

She could see herself running around in the center of the island with Vyse chasing after her. They were both laughing heartily until Aika accidentally fell into the well.

There was another image. She was trying to fight with him, learning how to use her boomerang while he was doing his best to fight with his swords. She messed up slightly and ended up banging him in the head. He fell on the ground unconscious and she thought she'd killed him. When she told Vyse's mother, all she did was laugh.

On another part of the island, she could see herself waiting right outside Vyse's window as he got ready. Soon, he was out the door, Fina following him closely. They were heading to Shrine Island that day.

These images clouded Aika's vision and she felt herself slowly back up until her foot hit the side of the ship.

"You okay?"

Aika shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled brightly at Moegi. "Just haven't seen the place in a while. It looks the same."

Moegi watched Aika carefully but Aika merely grinned and ran down the wooden bridges screaming out, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

Doors flew open as Aika flew down the planks and coincidentally running away from her problems. She stopped in front of a particular house and threw her arms around the inhabitant as they walked out of their door to see what the commotion was.

"Aika!" the surprised voice said.

"Cap'n Dyne! It's wonderful seeing you again! Where's the lady of the house?"

As soon as Aika saw Vyse's mother, she wrapped her in a long hug that spoke of sadness, happiness, and regret. Vyse's mother felt each of these things and knew Aika needed to talk to someone as soon as possible. Vyse's mother felt a pang of sorrow as these feelings diffused into her body. She knew this was a job for a mother, but Aika's mother was…gone. Vyse's mother just felt happy that Aika trusted her this much to tell her these secrets and hold and talk to her as if she were Aika's own mother.

"And who do we have here? The lovely Queen Moegi, I presume," Dyne said behind Aika and Vyse's mother. "It's a pleasure to see such a lovely young lady once again." Dyne bent over and kissed Moegi's hand.

Vyse's mother elbowed Dyne roughly in the ribs. "Don't start that again, Grandpa."

"Start again?" Aika asked casually.

"Oh," Dyne smiled brightly. "I did that exact same thing to Fina when she and Vyse were here."

Aika froze, a small action that would have gone unnoticed if Vyse's mother wasn't still holding onto Aika's hand. She looked at the younger woman for a good three seconds before Aika asked, "They aren't still here, are they?"

Dyne shook his head. "No, no. They left a few days ago. Heading somewhere else."

Aika didn't know whether to be relieved or not. On the one hand, Vyse and Fina weren't there. On the other, Vyse and Fina were no longer there. She missed them. She wanted to see them.

She wanted to be with them.

Aika shook her head. "Well, I'm in the mood for some home cooking."

"Of course, of course." Vyse's mother said as she ushered Moegi, Aika, Belle, Marco, Lilly, and Nara into the house. "I almost forgot my manners. Let's get something to eat."

===

Enrique was pleasantly surprised to see Vyse, Fina, Jimmy, Lindsi, and Alan in the library of his castle. He was watching them with welcoming eyes and gesturing to his friends to hurry forth. "Please get these fine people something to eat," he said to his butler. The butler nodded gravely and left the library in search of the cooks.

Vyse watched the old man leave before he turned to Jimmy, Lindsi, and Alan, and said, "Go find some information around Valua. See if they know anything about Aika."

"Aye, aye, captain," the three cried out and left.

Vyse walked up to Enrique and gave him a one handed hug. "It's been a long time, my friend."

"I see you're still sailing. I hear you're still making legends out there."

Vyse nearly laughed. "Quit making me blush, Enrique, before I start tittering like a little school girl."

"Something I'd like to see," Enrique jested. "Now, my guests, sit. Sit. What have you been up to?" He looked between Vyse and Fina and frowned. "Where's Aika?"

===

Aika had time to break away from dinner to sneak over to her house. Luckily, Marco and Belle got in another bet and he was supposed to spit his food from his seat and into someone's shirt. Marco, the unlucky idiot, picked Dyne out of all the other people and spit a lump of food clear across the table and missed.

Dyne was shocked.

Vyse's mother was confused.

Moegi was mortified.

And poor Nara had to spend the rest of the night combing food from her hair with Lilly's help.

While the commotion was going on, Aika slipped out of the warm and happy home and into her own, cold and empty one. She opened the door and flipped on the light switch. She looked around, seeing the open cupboards and the overturned chairs. It looked like someone had gone through her home.

"They were looking for information about you."

Aika didn't have to look around. She felt Vyse's mother's comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell them you were leaving?"

Aika sighed. She walked further into her house and turned over a chair for Vyse's mother. She then turned over one for herself and sat down. "I never planned on telling them why I was leaving."

"Why, Aika, you've always told Vyse everything. Why are you keeping this a secret?" Vyse's mother sat down in her own chair and watched Aika thoughtfully. She could see the turmoil in the younger girl's eyes. "Please, tell me."

And before Aika could stop herself, she told Vyse's mother everything. She talked about seeing Moegi collapsed in the middle of her room and about the promise that they'd made. She talked about the books that they'd read and the planned that the both of them created. She talked about leaving Fina and Vyse and how that was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

"I couldn't let them know. It was hard, leaving them." Aika stared at her hands. "If I saw Vyse one last time, or Fina, I'd crack. I wouldn't be able to help Moegi--"

"But Aika," Vyse's mother interrupted, "you could die."

Aika nodded, still not looking up at Vyse's mother. "I know. But, there's also a chance I won't. Anyway, if it's for my friends…"

Vyse's mother wrapped Aika in a warm and tight hug. "You're such a brave girl, you know that? You're also a massive idiot."

Aika felt her lips stretch into a grin. "I know."

===

A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews that I'm getting. They really mean a lot to me!


	6. Default Chapter 6

I don't own Skies of Arcadia

Enrique listened intently to Vyse's story but could only frown at the end of it. "I have no idea," Enrique replied, shaking his head. "My spies have told me nothing about the Black Moon or any information concerning it. This is odd. Usually, my spies are the best and know everything before hand."

Enrique was a bit troubled. If Aika or Vyse knew about the Black Moon and it having the ability of being raised once more, then there was a good possibility someone else might and use that knowledge to their advantage.

When Enrique's dower butler returned with food, Enrique said, "Bullocks, please find Mr. Domingo." To Vyse and Fina he said, "He is the head of my intelligence and should know what is going on. Oh, and Bullocks, please make sure that no one interrupts us during our meeting."

Vyse recognized the name as one of his crew. He had wondered what happened to Domingo since his crew went their separate ways once they defeated the Armada.

A loud scream erupted across the small island of Pirate Isle. Moegi fell out of Vyse's bed and scrambled to the window. She looked outside, at Aika's house, shocked. The red head was running out of her home, her hair undone and tangled behind her, with a strange look on her face. She was stomping towards Vyse's house in a fury that no words could possibly describe.

Aika ravaged the door, her knuckles digging deeply into the old wood. "Dyne!" she screamed.

Moegi dressed quickly and slithered down the ladder. She made it down just in time to see Vyse's mother and Dyne roll out of their beds and slip into some robes.

"What's going on?" Dyne muttered.

Vyse's mother glared at her husband. "How should _I_ know. I'm not psychic!"

They scrambled to the door quickly and opened it.

On the other side, Aika glared at the elder people. It looked as if she were just barely controlling her temper. "Where is it?" she growled.

"She's gone mental," Dyne replied and went back to bed.

Aika pushed further into the house and once again repeated, "Where is it?"

Vyse's mother laid a comforting hand on Aika's shoulder and asked in a quiet voice, "Where is what, honey?"

For some reason, this gesture calmed Aika. She looked at Vyse's mother more rationally as an embarrassed blush crept over her cheeks. "I, err, I -- where my dagger went. I hid it in my room."

"Maybe it's still there?" Moegi managed to supply after she got over the swift change in temperament by the red head. She was about to go to Aika's house and help check when Aika shook her head.

"I checked everywhere. I know for a fact that I left it in my room and I hid it pretty well." Aika frowned. Without the dagger, Moegi knew Aika would have problems with the ceremony. The dagger was crucial to the ceremony.

"Well, maybe Vyse or Fina took it," Dyne hollered from his bed.

"That's right," Vyse's mother said. "Fina was in your room and Vyse was in your kitchen. They were searching for clues on where you could be, remember? Maybe Fina accidentally retrieved it and took it with her."

"You've got to be kidding me," Aika exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Sorry, Aika, I'm not." Vyse's mother looked between Aika and Moegi. "Why, is there something wrong? Did you need the dagger? What's it for?"

The two women looked at each other for a full minute before Aika gave Vyse's mother a cool grin. "Of course nothing is wrong. Well, I'm sorry I got freaky on you. It's the Nasr blood in me."

"Understood. Your father had the same temper tantrums," Dyne replied, a small smile lighting his face as if he were remembering something from long ago.

Vyse's mother looked as if she didn't believe Aika one bit but Aika just turned away and headed back to her house. "I, uh, I think I'll go back to bed."

"Wait, Aika," Vyse's mother began as she took a step forward. She felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder and Vyse's mother turned around to see Moegi's concerned face.

"Let me," Moegi whispered and went after Aika.

Domingo strutted into the room with a wry smile firmly planted on his face. He stopped in front of Enrique and bowed deeply. "Majesty," he said.

"Domingo. It's good to see you again." Enrique gestured toward Vyse and Fina. "I'm sure you remember these two."

Domingo's grin got wider and he threw an arm over Vyse's shoulder. "How could I forget this sexy man! He invades my dreams nightly," Domingo said playfully. He winked at Vyse and turned his eyes on Fina.

"Ugh," Vyse grunted and pushed Domingo's arm off of him. Sure, Vyse remembered Domingo. They had been rivals once, searching the skies for elusive secrets until Domingo joined the crew. He always seemed to be an eccentric man, comfortable with his masculinity to flirt with either sex and totally freak out Vyse whenever he could.

"And who could forget the lovely Fina," Domingo said with a grin. He pushed Vyse aside and took Fina's hand in his. "It's a pleasure meeting you once more." His fingers suddenly locked on her hand and he pulled Fina closer. He bent down so that he could whisper in her ear, "I hope you dumped Vyse and found someone more your style, Love," then backed away suddenly, offering her a warm smile before he turned back toward Enrique.

Behind him, Fina was staring at Domingo intently. Did he know how she had felt about Vyse? She nearly coughed. Everyone knew, even Aika. What made this whole situation worse, was that Aika was still supportive of Fina's crush even though Aika liked Vyse as well. Fina looked away and bit the bottom of her lip. She felt worse, suddenly.

"You called for me, Your Majesty," Domingo asked as he bowed once again, giving Vyse a clear view of his backside. Vyse grimaced.

Fina caught this action from the corner of her eyes and laughed. She couldn't help it.

Domingo rose suddenly and caught Fina's eyes. "Feeling better?" he mouthed to her then returned his attention to Enrique.

Fina stared at him, dumbstruck. Was he just torturing Vyse to make her feel happy?

Enrique was having trouble trying to hide his smile. "Uh, yes, I did. I was wondering if you had any information of the Black Moon."

"Of course we do, Your Highness. Hasn't the Queen been informing you?"

Enrique quirked an eyebrow. "No, she hasn't. She didn't tell me anything about the Black Moon."

Domingo frowned slightly. "She told all the spies to relay any information regarding the Black Moon to her. We have been giving her all our reports on it since you created the spy network."

"Why wouldn't she tell me--" Enrique began but was cut off by a trio of screaming children.

Lindsi, followed closely by Jimmy, were running as fast as they could into the library. Alan was just a few breathes away. Behind them, Bullocks the Butler, was chasing them.

"I said we had information you old looper dung!" Jimmy cried as he continued running.

"His Highness does not want to be disturbed," Bullocks ground out.

"Well, he's going to be disturbed!" Lindsi cried.

Enrique was quite taken with the portly Bullocks running. He never thought he would see such a sight in his entire life. He wished Moegi were here to see this as well. She had thought that Bullocks wasn't the type of man to do any heart pumping exercises and bet Enrique twenty coins that they'd never witness it. For two weeks, they had spent hours spying on Bullocks and never once did he do any cardio exercises. All he did was eat and be dower.

Finally, Enrique stood and said, "Bullocks, it's okay. These children can enter."

Bullocks stopped suddenly. "Very good sir," he said and turned on his heel.

Lindsi, Alan, and Jimmy only stopped running after Bullocks disappeared behind the doors.

"We've got something," Alan announced as soon as they caught their breaths.

"I can see that," Vyse muttered with a genuine smile. How those three really reminded him of how Aika and he used to act!

"We went to the local tavern and the inn man said he saw a red head a few days ago. He described Aika perfectly, Vyse," Lindsi said.

Jimmy nodded. "He also said he saw a Yufatoman, but he wasn't sure. She was wearing a lot of veils and had herself disguised."

"One of his waitresses heard what they were talking about. Something about Aika's heritage and how she was the only one to who could do it, how the Queen looked sick and was a liar, how Aika could die if she followed through, about promises, and about preparing for some ceremony," Alan said in one entire breath. When he was done, he nearly collapsed on the ground.

"Enrique, did Moegi say anything to you?" Vyse asked after he made Alan slow down and repeat everything in better detail.

Enrique shook his head. "She said nothing. She did stay in bed more and more but she assured me that it was nothing, a mere head cold."

"Domingo, what part of the Black Moon was Moegi interested in," Vyse asked. Things were becoming increasingly clearer.

"Basically, the healing properties and the fact that black moon stones could turn whatever they touched into opposing energy. She was also searching for a history on it; if it had ever been called up by anyone." Domingo rubbed his chin with a forefinger and thumb. "We could find almost next to nothing on this information, however."

"Can it be raised?" Enrique questioned.

Domingo slowly nodded. "From what we could decipher, it takes a certain person and a dagger to help raise the moon."

"A dagger?" Vyse choked out. He immediately produced the dagger he had been hiding. He tossed it to Domingo who easily caught it by the handle. Domingo looked at it, curiously, then his eyes widened. "Is this part of it?"

"I--I don't know," Domingo replied, his eyes gently caressing the blade. His fingers slid down the smooth edges, memorizing the small patterns.

"Do you know what that is?" Enrique asked.

"It…may be _The Night Blade. _It looks familiar."

"What does it do?" Fina asked, staring at the dagger, feeling glad that she hadn't thrown it overboard.

Domingo stared at the dagger hungrily. He looked as if he wanted to leave right now and do some research. "I'll have to check some of my notes up in my room. It'll take me a few hours."

Vyse glanced at Fina who had been quiet most of the time. Lately, the only time she reacted in the positive was when Domingo was doing something stupid. Maybe he could help her be happy again. "If someone helped you, do you think you could get done with looking for info faster?"

"Of course, Vyse, Love. Did you have someone in mind?" Domingo asked as he winked at Vyse.

Vyse nodded enthusiastically and stepped next to Fina. He dropped his hand on her shoulder and grinned. "Fina, of course."

"What?" Fina blurted out then blushed. She hadn't spoken out like that in a long time. She glanced at Domingo who merely smiled at her.

"I'd be honored," he said and held out an arm for her to take. Fina stared at it, not knowing what to do.

Vyse shoved Fina toward Domingo and gave her an evil grin. She stared at him for a few seconds before she sighed and followed Domingo out of the library.

Aika had climbed up the lookout tower and sat at the benches. She stared up into the skies, the many stars and the glow of the moon was something that seemed to calm her nerves.

Vyse sat beside her, his arm casually around her. He didn't say anything, only offering her his strength. She leaned her head against his shoulder and shut her eyes. She felt as if she'd lost control of her life. She felt as if she were alone in this world.

Her parents death was something unexpected.

To loose both of them…it left her feeling empty.

They promised.

They promised to come home.

But, they had broken it; their promise to their little girl was null and void.

"Vyse," she finally whispered. "I'll be okay. You could go home now. You don't have to stay with me."

Vyse stared at her. "I want to stay with you, Aika."

"I want to stay with you, too, Vyse," Aika whispered into the night sky.

Aika heard the ladder wobble, followed by the short gasps of Moegi. "Wow," Moegi said after she settled on the bench next to Aika, "that's a very long climb."

Aika merely nodded as Moegi stared at her. Moegi sighed and looked up at the sky as well. She clasped her hands together, tightly, as she searched for the words that she wanted to.

"Aika," Moegi began.

"I already promised I was going to help you so you can't dissuade me. I always try to keep any promise that I've ever made--"

"What about your promise to Vyse?" Moegi interrupted, her eyebrow quirking up slightly.

"He…our promise…" Aika shook her head. She was getting messed up, over thinking once again. "The promise he and I made long ago wasn't a true promise. He just said that he wanted to stay with me and I wanted to stay with him. That was our promise of loyalty to one another and we haven't been apart for long periods of time." Aika shut her eyes for a second, as if remembering the past. "I plan on staying alive, Moegi, and being with Vyse again. In that way, at least, I won't be breaking my promise to him.

Moegi finally got the courage to glance at Aika. She was still, her eyes staring fixedly at the moon. She brought her hand, slowly, up to her face, then scratched her nose. The motion completely ruined the moment and Moegi couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"Anyway, all we need is the dagger to perform the ceremony. Then it'll all be over." Aika smiled.

Moegi frowned. "That's impossible. From what we know, Vyse and Fina are at Valua and have The Night Blade. If we get it, we'll practically run into them, something I know that you don't want to do." Moegi knew it would be hard for Aika to perform the upcoming task if she saw Vyse and told him what she was planning on doing. It would make her regret and rethink, something she couldn't do in the middle of the ceremony. It was the same reason she didn't inform Enrique.

"That's why," Aika whispered as she turned toward Moegi, "we have to sneak in and get it. Get Marco and the girls. We'll sail after them right now."

Fina was a little embarrassed when she entered Domingo's room. It was covered with posters of -- of something that would make an old sea captain blush a brilliant scarlet, maps, and papers. Along the ground were piled up books and more papers with tiny writing on it.

He rushed in quickly, grabbing at pieces of old paper. "Sorry, I didn't know I was getting any guests," he muttered as he tossed them on the table. "These are just reports I've been getting from my spies all around the continent."

Fina nodded and glanced around, avoiding the documents on the ground. As she entered the small chamber further, she noticed little odds and ends, like rings, telescopes and microscopes. There was also a small plush toy of a -- well, it looked like an arc whale, that sat on his bed. "This is amazing," Fina whispered as she looked at the objects.

"Thanks," he said, already occupied with a book. He managed to motion toward a corner of his room. "It'd be helpful if you could start there, sweetie," he said while flipping the pages.

Fina nodded and picked up a book.

For the most part, they searched in silence. Fina was quite comfortable with this arrangement because she didn't like to talk all that much. She found a seat on his bed and searched through the books, diligently. What she saw amazed her. Information that only The Elders held on the Silver Moon, were scrawled all over the books. How could one man find things like this?

Fina looked up at him, beneath her eye lashes. He really did amaze her.

Suddenly, he looked up as well and caught her eyes. He smiled softly at her and said, "You okay? You didn't seem like your normal self down there." He looked down at his books again and turned another page, his eyes darting through the mass of words and pictures.

She didn't know whether to answer or not. Instead, she tried another tactic. "What makes you say that?"

He grinned. "Using my senses like my eyes, nose, taste, touch…it's part of my job as a spy. I have to be aware of everything around me. I was like that when I was part of your crew. Back then, you used to be a lot more carefree then how you are currently. I conclude, honey, that there's something wrong."

Fina set down her book and picked up a stack of papers. She began looking through them while forming her answer. "I guess I feel guilty."

"About Aika?" Domingo asked. He leaned on his desk while he searched through his notes.

Fina was slightly taken aback by his insight. "How did you know?"

"Love triangles often spring up, nowadays. It's not uncommon. Some people try their best to ruin one relationship using any means necessary. Someone even killed another person. Trust me, I've seen it all."

That slightly made Fina feel a little bit better. At least she didn't knife Aika in the back or something so drastic. She picked up another stack of papers and leafed through it. She then saw something very familiar on the page. It was a drawing of The Night Blade.

"I found something," Fina said.

Domingo quickly dropped all his things and dashed toward Fina's side. He leaned over her shoulder and peered at the words written underneath the sketch.

Fina blushed slightly at their close proximity. She turned away while he continued reading and tried to think about something else. Finally she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Good. This is what we're looking for. Let's take this back to Enrique and Vyse."

He helped Fina off of his bed and they hurried down the hallways.

Vyse stared at the paper while listening to Fina and Domingo's report.

"It's the blade used in the ceremony. From what we learned, a piece of the moonstones from the purple moon, the blue moon, the green moon, the red moon, and the yellow moon go into the wells surrounding the black moon stone," Fina announced. She held up the dagger for Enrique to see.

Domingo continued as Fina handed the dagger to Enrique. "It was created by a man known as Monte a few thousand years ago. It is said that he, a man born under each moon, was the first one to raise the Black Moon using this dagger."

"How?" Vyse asked.

Domingo frowned slightly. "I can't seem to find that page or books relating to the Black Moon anywhere in my archive. I can only assume that I ate it, someone else took it, or I lost it." Domingo coughed. "I seriously hope it's the latter of the three choices."

Enrique touched the blade and frowned. "Why did Monte do it?"

"That's the thing," Domingo said excitedly. "No one really knows why."

Vyse looked up from the sketch and dropped it on a table by his hand. He looked between Fina and Domingo, slightly noticing Fina's anxious look and Domingo's excited grin. "So, how'd this thing end up underneath Aika's drawer?"

"The Queen actually had it some eight or ten years ago. She must have given it to Ms. Aika," Bullocks, the Butler, said. The whole entire time, he had been standing at the side of the door, guarding it from what he called "the three little hellions."

Enrique's eyes darted toward Bullocks. "Are you saying you've seen her with this?"

"Of course, You Highness. She used to take it out into the balcony for a few hours."

"Why?" Enrique asked.

Fina looked up at Vyse, remembering something from a long time ago. "The Black Moon was feared by the Sylvites. It was the only thing that we couldn't quite understand. The Elders had it hidden away long ago because of their fear, and they sank it deep somewhere."

"Remember that we have samples of the Black Moon Stones that Vyse brought back from the Dark Rift. From what we could understand, it turns negative energies into positive and vice versa," Domingo mused.

Vyse stared off into the distance as thoughts began to bombard him. Everything was becoming clearer. "Enrique, you said that Moegi had a head cold earlier, right?"

"Yes."

Vyse stood up from where he was sitting and picked up the dagger. He carefully studied it, wondering if his theory was remotely correct. "Well, what if it were more than a head cold? What if she were really sick. Maybe her energy were very low. If she pressed that black moon stone on the dagger into her body, wouldn't that reverse her levels and give her more energy?"

"In theory," remarked Domingo who was also cottoning on.

"Are you saying she was using it?" Enrique asked, appalled. Why wouldn't his wife tell him something important?

"Most likely," Vyse answered.

"Well, then, why would she give that to Aika if it were helping her obtain energy?"

Vyse stuck the dagger in a sheath hidden on his boots. "Because Aika has the power to raise the Black Moon. She, like Monte, was born under each moon. From what my mother told me, she carries the blood of the Yufatomans, the Nasrans, the Valuans, the Ixa'takans…she even has Ice blood in her."

"But she can't raise the moon," Fina said. "She needs the dagger to complete the ceremony."

"Exactly," Vyse replied. "And knowing her, she's going to come here for it. She'll probably try and sneak in too." Vyse looked at the people around him and grinned. "Well, I'm not going to let her disappear from my side again. We're going to trap her here. You guys with me?"

There was a loud "Aye-aye" followed by a low murmur of planning.

A/N: I love the reviews that you give me. They are very encouraging and make me want to write faster and faster.


	7. Default Chapter 7

I don't own Skies of Arcadia

* * *

Vyse found Enrique in the gardens a few days later. Enrique was looking up into the sky, his face a mask of stoicism. Vyse suddenly felt deep sadness for his friend. Vyse walked up to Enrique and stared up at the stars with him.

"She's not here," Enrique whispered.

Vyse understood that that _she_ he was referring to was Moegi. Vyse hadn't expected Moegi to be here. With reports the from Lindsi, Alan, and Jimmy about Moegi meeting up with Aika, he knew that Moegi went wherever Aika was.

Vyse continued to watch the stars in silence, feeling more than knowing that he had to remain silent. He knew, from experience, that there was a good time to talk and a good time to just listen. Now was a time for listening.

"Why did she leave? Why didn't she tell me?" Enrique almost pleaded with the sky. He had thrown up his arms for the moment, but after receiving no reply, he let his arms hang limply at his sides. "Why, Vyse? It doesn't make sense to me. She used to tell me everything."

Vyse watched a small blue star twinkle at him before he replied, "She knew it wouldn't help in any matters, Enrique. You were busy with holding down the military coup while maintaining peace with the other nations and rebuilding Valua. She didn't want to add to your worries with her pain."

Was that why Aika hadn't told him a thing? Did she not want to add to his worries? Was this what she was feeling now?

"But I could have helped, Vyse."

"Then you would have had to turn away from your country. She knew that the country needed you and you needed the country."

Did Aika feel this way too? Did she think that his adventures out in the sky were things that he needed and vice versa? Didn't she know that sailing the skies wouldn't be the same without her by his side?

Didn't she?

Had he ever even told her?

Had he ever said to her how much he always needed her at his side?

No, he hadn't. He had never said it, always taking his best friend for granted.

Enrique dropped his gaze to the ground below him. "I guess you're right. She was probably thinking that…" He shook his head, never finishing what he was going to say. He offered Vyse a half smile and said, "Thanks."

Enrique quickly turned on his heel and left Vyse to contemplate the new thoughts roaming around in his head.

* * *

Docking wouldn't be easy. With half of Valua knowing who Moegi, Marco, Lilly, Belle, Nara, and Aika, herself, looked like, sneaking in would be a slight challenge, something that Aika had trouble backing away from.

All she knew was that on the other end of the city, her treasure was lying either with Fina or with Vyse up in the castle. Luckily, she had Moegi and Marco with her and Moegi knew the entire layout of the new castle and Marco knew the guard's working hours

Currently, they had tried to disguise themselves by trading in their normally bright clothes to darker robes with hoods. They walked, in pairs, casually down the rather crowded streets of Valua trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"The underground entrance to the castle," Marco whispered to Aika as they stared at a large woman who was yelling at her child, "will be guarded. At the midnight hour, however, they have a changing of the guards. At that point, we have about thirty seconds to sneak through."

"Do you think we can make it?" Aika asked him. Who would know about sneaking around a large guarded city better than an ex-street rat?

"Easy. We just need to make sure that those cackling hyenas -" he was referring to Belle, Nara, and Lilly "- are quiet."

Aika turned back to Moegi. Both of them had discussed where the whereabouts of the freaking dagger would be. Aika assumed that it was either on Vyse or Fina or in one of their rooms. Moegi, knowing Enrique too well, had pointed out in which room Vyse and Fina were most likely staying at.

So, all she needed was to attack at four places and make sure they were so confused that they didn't know what hit them. How in the world was she going to pull this off, she had no idea.

"Alright, this is what's going to happen. Marco and Belle, you two have the pleasure of searching Fina for the dagger. Nara and Lilly will take Fina's room. Moegi, you'll take Vyse - if I know him well enough, he'll probably be in some high place right now, thinking - and I'll take his room." Maybe, if they were in smaller groups, it would be hard for people to come and chase them. It would also give each group a flexibility that couldn't be had with a large number of people. "When you're done with your task, head back to the Delphinus and we'll meet each other there."

Moegi and the others nodded at their instructions.

* * *

Fina found herself at the front of Domingo's bedroom. She was a little shocked to find herself anywhere near him, seeing as how she hadn't known him very well at first, but when she was sitting in her room, with only Cupil as company, she felt as if she were going to go insane.

It's not that she didn't love Cupil. The fact was, she could only have a one way conversation for so long. She wanted to talk to someone who could offer feedback, who could tell her that she wasn't a bad person for feeling what she did feel. She needed someone who could make her smile again.

So, she found herself standing in front of Domingo's door with her hand poised in the air as if to knock. It was only as her hand slowly rammed toward the door that she thought this was a mistake and stopped her action. She turned to leave, but ran into something rather hard. She would have fallen backward if strong hands hadn't grabbed her wrists to steady her.

She looked up and her face went scarlet.

Domingo smiled down at her. "Funny seeing you here," he said.

Fina could only stagger backward quickly and bow. "I'm sorry to bother you."

Domingo leaned against the walls of the hallway, shoving his hands in his pockets, and looked at Fina, rather amused. She straightened up and tried to smile, but failed in the process. "You aren't bothering me," he said after a moment. "What're you doing up in this neck of the woods?"

Fina tried to gather her quickly dwindling courage. She had come to his room with a purpose, but now it seemed rather stupid. She just wanted to talk to someone and for some reason, she thought Domingo was a rather good idea…then again, that was some hours ago when she was in a delirious state of mind.

"I--uh--I," was all she could splutter before she bowed again and cried out, "Never mind." She quickly rushed passed him, wondering what was wrong with her. Maybe she was in a delirious state of mind right now.

As she passed him, Domingo found his hand darting out in front of him and grabbing onto her shoulder to stop her. "Wait, Fina." She stopped and turned her head to glance at him. "Would you like to go for a walk? I could show you the outside of the castle grounds and the streets if you'd like."

Fina looked away from him. For some unknown reason, this decision was the most difficult one that she'd ever had to make. Well, not the most, but it was up there. She bit her lip slightly, lost in thought.

Domingo watched these minute actions rather closely. He could tell something was bugging her, but he didn't know what. He was curious, as he was with his business. He found that his curiosity was what propelled him to be a man who searched for discoveries and later a man who enjoyed working in the Valua's Intelligence Agency.

However, discoveries and intelligence were different from people. He could find any object or information and it would stay the same over the years. But, a person was more complicated. Their emotions were constantly changing and their views were always evolving. It was something of an interest of his to try and discover human emotion, especially Fina's who's moods were changing even now.

Before, when he had known her as part of Vyse's crew, he had seen the love she had for Vyse, singing out through her eyes. She had been full of wonder and her face practically shined. Now, on the other hand, her face was void of emotion. Her eyes were dull, empty, and sad whenever she thought that no one was looking at her. He knew that there was something wrong and that she was trying to hide it.

His curiosity was sparking and he wanted to find out. He wanted to find out everything about her, to make those eyes shine once again.

He held out an arm for her in hopes that she would take it.

Hesitantly, Fina took a step toward Domingo and wound her hand around the crook of his arm. She smiled slightly and let him lead her out of the castle.

* * *

Vyse walked back into the castle and slowly went up the stairs. He thought about going to his room, but didn't really feel like going to sleep any time soon. So, he continued climbing the stairs. Finally, he found a door at the very top. He opened it and peered outside.

He smiled.

He climbed out of the door and sat at the very top of a parapet. It felt like he was sitting up in the crows nest of his ship or the lookout point at Pirate Isle. It felt like going home again.

He remembered climbing up to the lookout point so many times, just because it felt like he was in his own little world up there. He constantly dragged Aika up there with him, and that was the place where they shared their moments together, away from the world, away from the responsibility. It was just a place where they could be themselves.

He missed her.

* * *

Marco went through a list of expletives as they sat outside of the hidden entrance of the castle. He was cold, tired, and a little annoyed by the situation. If Aika would just go over there and tell everyone that she wanted the knife, this all would be less of a hassle.

Alas, she wanted to do everything the hard way.

Belle hit him upside the head and frowned. "Quit cursing, you dolt!"

"It's the only thing that keeps my face from freezing," he muttered back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Quiet, the both of you," Moegi commanded. "It's almost midnight."

They each stared at the entrance and watched the guards talk to one another. For about two minutes, absolutely nothing happened. Then, two people emerged. Aika gasped slightly at the appearance of the two people.

She watched, curiously, as Fina and Domingo walked out, each with their head close together as if discussing something very important. What could it be about and when in the world did Domingo reappear?

Aika crawled over to Marco and Belle. "Follow them," she hissed.

Marco nodded and grabbed Belle's hand. "You best not mess this up, Clumsy," he said to Belle as they took off down one direction.

Aika returned to her position and watched the guards. Soon, they started walking down one direction. Aika felt Moegi's hurried taps on her shoulder and the remainder of the group bolted down toward the entrance as fast as they could. Aika could already hear the new guards coming. She quickly slammed her body against a crevice in the wall and pulled Moegi, Nara, and Lilly with her.

When the other girls looked at Aika, she held a finger to her lips. Slowly, she peered over the crevice and looked at the guards who were talking so loudly to one another that it seemed that Aika could scream "bloody murder" and they wouldn't notice. She seriously contemplated the move, but decided at the last second not to. She couldn't risk Vyse knowing that she was in Valua.

Aika nodded to her crew and they all snuck toward the castle, careful not to make noise.

* * *

Domingo pointed to a statue and said, "That was created by a young girl who used to live in the lower parts of Valua. She was only fifteen when she created this masterpiece. She said it was in dedication to her father, who she had never met."

Fina stared at it in wonder. It was a beautiful sculpture of a man with a soft smile on his face. "It's amazing," she said, her attention fully on the image before her. It looked so real that she reached out a hand to touch it and waited to see if it would move. She heard Domingo's warm chuckle from behind her and blushed.

"I used to do that to," he admitted as he led her to another area of Valua.

They continued to walk in comfortable silence when Domingo got an odd look on his face. "What is it?" Fina asked. "You look like you're about to explode."

"Do I?" He shook his head, a grin lighting his face. "I was just thinking. I hope I don't look like that every time I think, though."

Fina laughed as they turned the corner of a street. Her eyes were greeted with several buildings, beautifully made. Enrique, she admitted, did a splendid job with the new Valua. All the buildings had a slight flair that spoke of new beginnings and a Golden Age that had yet to come.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Fina asked, feeling a bit bubbly at the moment.

"You," he replied.

Fina looked up quickly to see if he was jesting, but the look on his face told her that he wasn't. Fina felt herself blush once more. She wished that she didn't blush so easily. It made her feel just a little childish. "Really?"

"I hope I'm not prying, Fina, but something's been bugging me." Domingo rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering why you looked so sad lately."

"Oh. You could tell?"

Only when he looked at her. "Trust me. It's hard trying to hide something from someone who's trained to find things. Did you want to talk about it?"

She could feel her insides crumble at his suggestion. She wanted so bad to talk to someone, but she barely knew Domingo. And, what would he think if he found out the real emotions that she tried to keep locked away from everyone? Would he still be this kind when he found out what kind of bad person she was?

Then again, she felt that if she didn't say anything, she would lose her mentality once and for all. She might as well tell this complete stranger and hope for the best. It was all she had. "Actually, that was the reason I was standing outside your room. I hope you don't mind if I tell you," Fina whispered.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to talk."

And before Fina knew it, her anxieties fell out of her mouth in one gigantic wave. She told of her feelings about Vyse, how she loved him more than the man would ever know. She talked about her jealousy of Aika, knowing that the red head loved Vyse as well, then the guilt for feeling that jealousy because Aika had always been kind to her. She brushed over the fact that she was going to drop the dagger over the edge of a ship so Vyse would never find Aika. She talked about her pain, her torment, her knowledge that Vyse didn't feel the same way about her. She continued talking and talking, and babbling and babbling, all the while feeling Domingo's comforting presence as he urged her to empty out her worries.

She was grateful to him for just listening and for understanding.

"Your human," he said. "You have a right to feel those emotions. As long as you don't do something stupid about it, and it sounds like you didn't."

"But I almost sabotaged the only clue we had to finding Aika," Fina protested.

Domingo grinned and draped a comforting arm around Fina's shoulders. "The key word there is _almost_. You almost sabotaged, but you didn't."

Fina grinned slightly, feeling the weight of the world leaving her once at for all. She felt lighter than she had ever felt in ten long and painful years. "You always look at those little things, don't you."

Domingo shrugged. "It's those little things that make the most difference. Oh, you'll like this painting."

Domingo took off and Fina ran after him, a smile lighting her face.

* * *

Belle was in awe. "That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen," she said.

"Don't you start," Marco said warningly. "Right now, we have to see if Fina has the dagger."

Belle frowned. "And how are you going to do that?"

Marco rubbed his hands and stood. "I used to be a street rat, Miss Prissy. Just you watch how it's done."

Before Belle could stop him, Marco was off, racing down several streets like an expert. Belle followed as best as she could.

* * *

Domingo stopped in front of a large mural that spanned two buildings. Fina's eyes widened in pure disbelief. "When…when did this happen?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Enrique had it painted to commemorate the saviors of our time."

Fina stared at the colossal picture of Vyse, Aika, and herself staring off into the distance. Behind them stood the rest of the crew, all in various positions. In the background, there was a massive ship battle…it was just too breathtaking to comprehend all at once and Fina could only stand there in awe.

"It…it's…"

"I know," Domingo replied, watching Fina very closely. For a second, it appeared as if all her troubles had vanished and the old Fina he knew was coming back to life.

She glanced at Domingo and smiled. "I can't believe it."

Fina walked up to the wall, but as she did, someone came out from the darkness and accidentally bumped into her. The figure turned around slightly and whispered an apology, but kept on running. Something, a smaller and slower figure came running after the first one.

Domingo saw it all, and due to his quick eyes, he saw something more. He saw that the first person had a bit of red hair sticking awkwardly out of their hood and spoke with a rough, Valuan accent. He also noticed that the first person, had, in actuality, felt Fina up as if looking for something.

Domingo walked over and helped Fina stand. She dusted herself off and looked at the two disappearing people. "What was that about?" she asked.

Domingo smirked. "Do you have Cupil close by?"

Fina nodded.

"We need to get a message to Vyse. Aika and her crew are here already."

Fina paled considerably. Domingo noticed this and wrapped his hands around her wrists. "Fina. Look at me." Fina did as she was told. "You aren't a bad person. You can't help falling for the person you love--of course, I understand why you picked Vyse. He has a nice back side." Fina cracked a small smile and Domingo felt as if he should push forward. "You're a good person, Fina, and I know you love Aika and Vyse. You'll help them in any way possible, even at your expense."

He let go of her wrists and mussed up her hair. "And I know it may not seem like it right now, but something good will come out of this. I can feel it."

Fina could only trust Domingo at his word.

* * *

Marco glanced at Belle who was slowly catching up. Right before she reached him, she tripped. Marco darted forward and broke Belle's fall.

"Are you getting heavier?" he gasped as he pushed Belle off of him.

"Shut it, jerk. Did you get the dagger?"

"S'not on her. Probably somewhere else. Let's just go back to the Delphinus. Maybe everyone else'll have better luck than us."

* * *

Vyse was just sitting on the parapet when something circular bounced on top of his head. He glared at the silver object as his eyebrows furrowed. It was Cupl, as happy as could be.

"What are you doing here?" Vyse asked.

Cupil merely hopped up and down before opening it's mouth and revealing a small letter. Vyse picked it up and stared at it. Written in Domingo's quick scrawl were the words: 

She's here.

Vyse grinned and ran downstairs to get ready.

* * *

Moegi led them deeper into the castle than Aika would have expected. Apparently, Enrique kept his good and trustworthy friends near his own chambers which was in the keep. More times than naught, they had to cram themselves into a shadow as guards, servants, or idle wanderers passed them by.

Finally, Moegi slithered up to a long tapestry, blue in color, that stretched from the ceiling, almost five stories high, and to the ground. She pushed it aside, revealing several stones. She pushed one and then another, then the stones began to sink into the wall. Slowly, it revealed a hidden passageway that they would use to travel about the castle.

Moegi ushered everyone within, then went inside herself. Once they were safely in the passageway, she let the tapestry drop, pressed a few more stones, and watched the doors close. They were bathed in darkness as soon as they heard the click of the doors.

"Well, now what?" Lilly asked.

"Hush," Moegi responded.

They couldn't see what she was doing, but after a few clicks and curses in a different tongue, a light shone bright in the hidden passageway.

It was indeed a strange sight. Carpet lined the floor while blue flamed candles hung along the walls. Cobwebs drooped over their heads and ran along the ceiling as spiders scurried to and fro. Cracks were imbedded into the walls, making it look as if the hallway would crumble at any second.

"Beautiful," Aika muttered sarcastically.

"Let's go this way," Moegi said taking the lead once more. She turned down one passageway then another, leading the girls through a labyrinth. Once in awhile, she pointed to little scratches along the various doorways that she picked and explained, "These little scratches tell you where you are." She made them memorize the scratches as they went so they would be able to find their own way out.

When Aika felt as if had been turned inside out thanks to this little expedition, they stopped in front of a large archway, filled with rock. "This," Moegi whispered, "would be Fina's room." She stepped back slightly and waved her arm across opening. The rock vanished and suddenly they could see inside the dimly lit room. Luckily, Fina wasn't there.

"All you have to do," she told Nara and Lilly, "is to walk through the passage. When you're done, wave your hand over this place again and whisper '_Tadaima.' _The entrance to this passageway will reveal itself to you and you can leave."

Nara and Lilly nodded. Both of them grinned as they stepped through the archway. Once they turned around to look back at Aika and Moegi, they saw that the opening had reverted back into a wall. Sighing, the two girls went to work, searching.

Meanwhile, Moegi and Aika were left alone. Moegi sighed.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Aika said as they walked down the tunnel.

"Very long," Moegi agreed.

"How're you faring?" Aika asked. "And, Your Highness, if you answer 'fine' then I'm going to have to murder you for lying."

"Then I best find a more suitable answer," Moegi replied. Finally, after a long walk of silence, she said, "I feel as if I'm being stretched to my limit. I don't know how long I can keep this up, Aika. It just hurts all the time."

Aika wrapped a comforting arm over Moegi's shoulders. "It'll be over soon, I promise. You will be running across the planes toward Enrique's arms in a few days time."

"And you?" Moegi asked.

Aika grinned. "I'll be playing a stupid love song on a fiddle while you run."

* * *

Nara and Lilly were just finishing up when they paused momentarily in their movements. They weren't sure, but they thought they had heard something. Both girls looked about them, but found that nothing, save themselves, had disturbed the room. Shrugging, they started to put items back in place.

"Found you," a soft voice whispered into Nara's ear.

The girl jumped up and whirled around. "Who the heck--"

A boy stood behind her. He quickly dove and grabbed her arms.

Behind Nara, something similar was happening to Lilly. Another boy, dressed in green, had lassoed Lilly.

"Tie them up, Lindsi," the boy who was holding Nara said with a wide grin.

"I'm coming," the girl called Lindsi replied. "You know, Jimmy, you could have just gotten her with the rope in the first place--And you, Alan, quit gloating in front of that poor girl. Vyse didn't want this to occur this way. We're supposed to bring them to the library the second we find them."

"You guys knew?" Nara squealed, but she was completely ignored by the three assailants.

Jimmy pouted as he let go of Nara so that Lindsi could tie her up. "You're no fun, Lin. What happened to the girl who used to hogtie Alan that I knew so well?"

Alan frowned. "That was you?" he asked with a note of disdain his voice.

Lindsi swatted at Jimmy. "You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

Nara and Lilly merely looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "If your planning to take us prisoner, could you please hurry up?" Lilly asked.

Jimmy bowed before the both of the girls. "As you wish, my lady."

It was Lindsi's turn to roll her eyes as they led Nara and Lilly out of the room.

* * *

Moegi showed Aika Vyse's room. It was dark within and she could barely see anything save a rather lumpy bed, a desk, and a bookcase. Aika walked in and bade Moegi a "good luck" before she entered the room.

Moegi shut the door behind Aika and prepared herself to go to the highest parapet, after Aika had bet anything that was where Vyse was. She was about to go down one hallway when she stared at the scratches along the walls. One path led to the room of the King.

Moegi bit her lip. Surely one look at Enrique wouldn't hurt her. Making up her mind, she turned down the path that led to her husband's room and walked down quickly. When she reached the room, she opened the archway and walked through.

She found her husband laying in their bed, fast asleep, a troubled look on his face. She walked up to him and sat by him, her hand stroking his soft hair away from his face.

"I love you," she whispered.

She bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips then slowly pulled away. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her head, pulling her back down for another kiss and another. Finally, the pressure on her head lessened and sat back up, her heart pounding at the realization that she had been caught.

Enrique pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at Moegi. "I love you, too."

Moegi felt the pressure all around her, the love, the surprise, the stress… It was accumulating so much and growing out of her control. She forced a smile on her face and touched Enrique lightly on the face. "I'm glad," she whispered before she fell into a faint.

* * *

Aika walked to the desk and found a soft lamp. She was about to click it on when she felt the hair at the back of her neck standing straight up. She wondered what had brought on this feeling of curiosity. She only got like this when she was nervous, like the time she had her first battle or whenever Vyse was by her side.

Vyse!

His breath stirred against the back of her neck as he whispered, "Welcome back, Aika."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys make me so happy!


	8. Default Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia. Also, for the previous chapter, when Marco said, "It's the only thing that keeps my face from freezing," it's actually a morphed line from the movie _While You Were Sleeping_ and therefore didn't belong to me either.

* * *

Vyse watched her from his bed. He wanted to surprise her like the way they had surprised each other when they were younger. He used to try and sneak up on her when she was by the well at their village then jump out of the bushes and scream as he danced. He had always enjoyed watching her initial face of horror followed closely by her annoyed and angry face. He would then take pleasure in a good run as Aika chased after him threatening death or something akin to it. It had been a game between two good friends who were constantly walking the line of boredom. He thought of doing that now…

But, as he stared at her in the dimly lit room, he found that he couldn't turn his eyes away. It felt like an eternity since he last laid eyes on her. He wanted to be near her, to hold her, not to continue watching like some sort of pervert.

He slid out of his bed and walked up to her. She didn't notice him coming closer because she was so busy looking for something. _Most likely the blade, _Vyse thought to himself, but quickly threw that thought aside as he drew nearer.

He was a few centimeters away from her when he decided to break his silence. "Welcome back, Aika."

* * *

Her heart froze.

She stood, dumbfounded, with her hands splayed across the top of the cold wooden desk in front of her. All she could see were her hands, trying desperately to cling to something, to ground herself as she tried her best to compose what little calm she had left. It was a tough challenge and she didn't think that she could do it with barely any time to contemplate this new turn of events, but she was strong and hid her feelings well behind a mask.

She could feel the battle within herself start to rage and overthrow her entire body. She couldn't see him, but she could feel him, staring at her and waiting for her to make a move. Any move would have sufficed at this moment, but it was as if her brain went numb and couldn't tell her appendages what to do. She couldn't turn around and look into the warm depths of his eyes that had the power to make her waiver from her path. She couldn't deal with seeing him, seeing the unfaithfulness that she feared was on his face, nor did she want to set her eyes upon the one thing that she wanted. To her, he was nothing but forbidden fruit. Another part of her, a small part, screamed for her to turn around and see him once more, at least - if luck wasn't on her side - for one last time. She wanted to fall into his arms, hold him, and never leave him.

No!

She couldn't be disloyal to her friend. She couldn't leave Moegi by herself. She couldn't break her promise…

…Like her parents had broken there's…

Aika's fingers curled over the edge of the table then held on tight while she bit her lip. No. She couldn't see Vyse again. It would be her undoing.

She felt him behind her. He felt like electricity. He was moving swiftly and as silently as he could. It was the rustle of his clothes that betrayed his movements. They got slightly louder as if he were coming closer. His hands slid onto the table and his chest pressed against her back. She could feel the warmth of him permeating into her. He rested his chin against her shoulder, his lashes skating along her cheek in a feathery light kiss. He felt so good, so safe. She wanted to lean against him, to let all her worries melt away from her and be held by the one that she loved the most.

Aika shut her eyes. Her mind, the logical part of her that was still functioning in this intense situation, was telling her that it wouldn't be a good idea to turn toward him and slip her own arms around his body, even though that was the only thing that she wanted to do. She knew that if it came to pass, if she let her guard down for that brief moment, she would falter from helping Moegi and that was one thing that she couldn't do.

Remember Moegi who suffers daily… Remember Fina who still loves Vyse…

She fought her need to look at him, to surrender herself to him. She trembled slightly, hoping that he would leave her be if she didn't talk.

* * *

Vyse held her against him.

He missed her.

She felt so tender, so real, so comforting against him. He had no idea why he hadn't done this before. He made a mental note to do this more often.

She smelled good. She smelled like the winds of Arcadia with the slight scent of something sweet. What it was, he couldn't tell. He buried his nose against her neck and took in a deep breath, still trying to figure out that fragrance that eluded him so. It was one of many puzzles of Aika that he had yet to figure out.

As his nose touched her bare skin, she reacted slightly: her head tilted toward him and he could of sworn he heard a slight intake of breath.

His hands slithered off the table's edge and slowly wrapped around Aika's waist. She felt so thin, so fragile in his arms. What had happened since she left? Why did she feel this way? Questions, however, didn't seem to want to slip out of Vyse's mouth. Right now, it just seemed as if words would ruin the moment. Now, he knew, was a time for action and not poorly phrased sentences.

He had a list, a mile long, full of questions and had been ready to grill Aika the second that she entered his room. He wanted to surprise her first then tease her, and finally bombard her with several queries until he was satisfied. However, that plan backfired on him. He couldn't quite stop himself from teasing her, or holding her. He felt that if he let her go, she would spring away from him and hide, never to be found again.

He wouldn't let her go. He couldn't lose her again, not after finding her.

Before he knew what he was doing, he lifted his head slightly and pressed his lips against her temple. At the same time his arms had tightened about her waist and pulled her closer toward him.

She was real.

She was in his room.

His lips skimmed down her cheek as his other hand slowly drifted to her head. Without any effort at all, his hands splayed across her face and nudged it so that he could look at her, look into her eyes and see the Aika that he had missed for what felt like an eternity.

* * *

Aika didn't know what was happening. For how long they had remained silent in that dark and cozy room, she did not know, nor did she care. She was just enjoying the feel of him against her, supporting her like he used to do…

Like he always did.

She could feel herself, her will, teetering over the precipice. It was ready to break and she knew that if she didn't stop this, didn't stop her emotions from reacting soon, then her promise to Moegi would be void.

His lips, so gentle on her temple, were blazing a trail of fire over her forehead.

His hands…so warm, so callused…slid up to her cheek and gently urged her to face him. She wavered slightly and slowly started turning toward him.

Had he suffered as much as she? Had he missed her as much as she missed him?

She lifted her head toward him.

"Aika, look at me."

She hadn't realized her eyes were still shut until he spoke those words. She was too focused on the sensations that he was awakening in her.

With his words, however, it broke the spell that he had over her. She pushed away from his grasp and walked to the other side of the room, hugging herself while she shook her head. She opened her eyes, looking anywhere except at Vyse and tried to keep herself from crying. This was just too much. She hadn't wanted to see him, not yet. Not while she still had to walk this path.

"Aika?" He took a step forward, but she took a step back.

"No, Vyse. You shouldn't be here."

He stared at her, astonished. "And why not? Because you didn't want to be caught? Because you wanted to run away from me?"

Aika took a deep breath and pushed her emotions down inside herself. She stretched her lips into a forced smile and rocked on the balls of her feet. She looked like her normal self but she didn't feel that way. She had to pretend to be alright, at least for now, to throw Vyse off her trail.

"I was just tired," she lied. It took so much effort to say these things, but she knew they needed to be said. Although with every word, it felt like she was ripping her heart into shreds. "I was tired of being on your ship with you and Fina. I felt like I was merely…the third wheel."

* * *

If Vyse hadn't known her, he might have believed the façade. But, they had been lifelong friends and he could tell when she was acting. He could hear the pauses in her speech as she tried to think up an excuse, and he noticed that her voice didn't hold any emotion. On the other hand, when she spoke the last sentence, he could sense truth and that scared him. Why would she feel like the third wheel?

"So you left," he stated, standing alone in front of her. She didn't flinch to his rather accusatory tone of voice. Instead, she seemed to withdraw further into herself. This wasn't what Vyse wanted. No. He wanted her to open up to him, to tell him what was wrong. He had to think of another course in his action. "Then why are you looking for this?"

Vyse pulled out the blade and laid it in his hands. He could see Aika grow rigid and her eyes dart toward the item.

Now that he had her attention, Vyse continued in his speech. "You could never lie to me, Aika. Tell me the truth. What were you doing?"

"I told you…"

"You told me something…there was some truth in it, I can hear it in the inflection of your voice, but it wasn't the complete truth." Vyse re-sheathed the dagger in his boot and gave her what he hoped was an encouraging grin. "Aika, I've known you for so long and you haven't kept any secrets from me. Why are you doing so now?"

Aika swallowed deeply, averting her gaze so that she looked squarely at the ground. She seemed to be tired, to be scared and Vyse wanted to do nothing but wrap her in his arms and offer her what little comfort he could possibly give. "Because, Vyse, I'm scared. I'm afraid that I'll--" Her voice hitched and she turned away, quickly dropping the façade as if it never existed. "Trouble, Vyse, constantly follows me now. I want to…"

Before she could finish her broken sentences, they both heard a loud cry from outside. It was enough to stop them from talking and have the awkwardness completely burn away from between them. Their old personalities, the adventurous and the heroism came rushing back to the both of them. They stared at one another for half a second before Aika and Vyse raced out of the room and headed down to where the noise originated.

They ran together as if their little hitch had never existed.

"Where-?" Aika asked, unused to the maze like corridors of the palace.

Vyse grabbed her hand and pulled her down one direction. "I think it was down here."

They ran, hand in hand, until they came upon a vast doorway, finely crafted with cedar wood. Within the panels were intricately designed pictures of vines and leaves running along the borders of the door.

"Who's door is this?" Aika asked, all ineptness gone from her voice and stance even though they still held hands.

"Enrique's," answered Vyse with a slightly worried expression. He pushed against the door but ended up banging his forehead against it. He cursed slightly then tried the doorknob, but it was locked. "Damn it."

Aika rolled her eyes. "I swear, Vyse. If I weren't by your side you'd always be in trouble."

Before either of them could dwell upon that sentence, Aika bent down, and pulling a long wire from her gloves, she set herself to work picking the lock. Vyse glanced at her, a light smile on his face as he watched her work. It was like old times, when he ran into trouble, she would take over and vice versa. As she worked, he felt the need to hold her again, but restrained himself. He got the feeling that if he hugged her this time, he would end up three feet deep in one of the walls.

Suddenly, they both heard a click and Aika pushed the door open, a content grin lighting her face and she turned the doorknob. "Ha, I'd like to see you do that."

"If you'd teach me, then maybe I could."

Aika just stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the room, stopping short at the sight that befell her eyes. Behind her, Vyse entered and shut the door carefully. When he turned around, he almost gasped.

Within the chambers, Moegi lay unconscious, Enrique bending over her still form and trying to shake the life back into her. Tears were running down his face as he cried, "Moegi, Moegi, wake up!"

She did not stir from her slumber.

"Enrique," Vyse breathed as he walked passed Aika. He reached the side of the bed and stared into Moegi's cold, pale face. She looked like death had wrapped it's binding arm around her.

Vyse touched her forehead and quickly reeled his hand back. "She's like ice," he whispered. He bent his head toward her face and listened. "She's not breathing either."

Behind them, they hadn't noticed Aika's reaction to the circumstances. The red head found herself leaning against the door, trying her best to breathe. She grabbed at her stomach, feeling sharp pains within and knew, faintly, that this is what Moegi was feeling, only ten times worse.

Pushing herself up, she staggered toward the bed and sat beside Moegi. Already, the transfer was taking place and neither of the girls had known until now. Softly, Aika sang to Moegi a song of rising in the tongue of Yufatoman. Neither Vyse nor Enrique knew what she was saying, but heard the soft, sad tune and were moved by it.

Gently, Aika placed her hands over Moegi's temples and continued singing. They watched in amazement as Moegi stirred ever so slightly. Briefly, Aika glanced at Vyse and Enrique then said, "Give me the blade."

Vyse nodded and un-sheathed it. Carefully, he handed it to Aika and watched as she took it in one hand and made a slow incision into Moegi's wrist. Enrique drew back, ready to yell at Aika, but Vyse held him back. He felt the work of magic shrouding the entire room and knew Aika was working. He pulled Enrique back and they both got off of the bed.

"She's trying to heal her," Vyse whispered to Enrique.

Enrique couldn't say anything. He was too busy watching the blood drip slowly out of Moegi's wrist. He wanted to run to her and save her. He felt so helpless because he could do nothing. What was the power of a king when he couldn't even help his own wife?

Aika was oblivious to the two men. She was focusing all her energy on Moegi. As she worked, she hummed a bit of healing. "Moons, give me strength."

And with those simple words, she felt not only the green moon stirring within her veins but also the purple, the blue, the red, and the yellow were at work, offering their power. All of it seeped into the blade that she held.

Finally, Aika pressed the black moonstone against the cut on Moegi's wrist. It was like a jolt as all the energy that Aika held transferred from the blade and into Moegi.

Moegi began to stir and slowly, she began to breathe once more.

Enrique jumped to her side and grabbed her hand. He dropped his forehead onto the back of her hand and let out more tears. After a few moments, he looked up into Aika's weary face and said, "But she's not waking up. What's wrong with her?"

Aika, about to speak, stood up then felt a wave of dizziness over power her. She tried to fight it, but lost and found herself drowning into a sea of darkness.

* * *

She had no idea what day it was when she awoke. All that she knew was that it was light outside and the birds were singing. Loudly.

She fumed angrily at those who wished to wake her from her slumber. She wished that she had her boomerang so she could cut the heads off of those annoying little birds. It was only a moment later that she realized it wasn't birds but gears that made that loud racket.

Gears? Where was she?

There was a knock at the door and Aika looked toward it, fear over taking her. The events of before had slowly rekindled in her mind and she dreaded the confrontation between her and Vyse.

The door opened and to Aika's surprise, it was Fina. Fina who looked even more beautiful than the last time Aika had laid eyes on her. Aika grinned and Fina smiled back. "Hey," Aika said jovially. The fact that it wasn't Vyse made her smile even wider.

Fina laughed while she sat at the edge of Aika's bed. "How're you doing?"

Aika shrugged her shoulders and looked about the room. It was small and clean and very simple. It only had a bed, a chair, and a desk in it. This didn't look anything like the palace and Aika guessed that she wasn't there any longer. In fact, it looked as if she were on a ship.

"I feel hungry. Got any food?"

Fina nodded. "I knew you'd say that." Fina whistled and three girls, two balancing trays on their hands and one opening a door, entered. Aika laughed when she saw Belle, Lilly, and Nara all with huge grins on their faces.

When the food was set before her, Aika didn't look up once until her task of eating was complete. Finally, when she had her fill, she sat back in her bed and asked, "What's going on? What happened?"

Fina looked away a little bit, looking a tad bit nervous. Aika didn't like that look. It didn't fit with Fina. "Well, after you fainted--"

"I didn't faint," Aika interrupted. "I fell asleep."

Fina rolled her eyes and Aika could see some of the nervousness leave the fair haired woman. "After you 'fell asleep'," Fina said, "Vyse carried you to one of the rooms."

Aika, although she didn't seem it, was a very shrewd watcher which made her a good judge of character. She was paying close attention to Fina as she talked and unlike other times whenever Fina talked about Vyse and any other woman (including Aika, herself), there wasn't a flicker in her eye that spoke of jealousy or sorrow. In fact, it seemed as if something had changed within Fina that Aika couldn't quite decipher. Aika looked upon Fina kindly and bit her lip lest she grill Fina on what had occurred while she was gone.

Maybe Vyse had admitted to Fina that he loved her and Fina completely felt secure about her position with Vyse?

That thought popped out of nowhere and suddenly Aika felt an extreme pain at the pit of stomach that she had no connection with anything what happened between herself and Moegi.

Fina grabbed Aika's hand suddenly and asked, "Are you alright? I thought three or four hours of sleep wasn't enough. I should have left you alone."

Aika shook her head and relaxed her features. Apparently she hadn't kept the pain of her thoughts from her mind and Fina had picked up quickly on them. Aika resolved not to let such a folly occur once more and pretended all was well. "I'm fine. Just a bit of gas, you know? So what happened after I fainted?"

"Fell asleep, you mean?" Fina asked as she arched an eyebrow. "Well, Vyse carried you to one of the rooms and he and I sat by you for awhile. I tried to heal you, but it felt as if something was blocking me. Would you happen to know why?"

Aika shrugged, playing dumb for now. The less that they knew was probably better.

"While we waited beside you, Moegi began to stir and woke up. She and Enrique had a long conversation in their room and when it was over, Enrique looked less terrified and more thoughtful. He came to see you next and touched your brow. He whispered something then stood up and told Vyse to come with him.

"While they were gone, you began to mutter things in your sleep. Many incoherent things like something about a promise and something about Vyse and me."

Aika looked at her hands that were clasped so tightly in her lap that her knuckles had begun to turn a whitish color. "Did I say anything else?"

Fina shook her head. "No. Most of it was mere babble and then you fell into a peaceful slumber.

"While you slept, Vyse returned with Enrique and they told me what they had been discussing. It appears that Moegi had a lot of plans with you about raising the Black Moon and the dagger would be used for the ceremony.

"Needless to say, Vyse was angry and was against the ceremony. He said if something like that miniature healing did this to you, then what would a full healing do to you. Enrique understood and said, 'If the roles were reversed, I'd be angry too. But, Moegi said that you and she had made a binding promise'. Vyse, after hearing that, just went and sat by your side and stared at you for a good half an hour or so before he got up and left.

"Enrique was silent for the time until the door opened and Moegi entered. She sat at the side of your bed and pushed back your bangs. She whispered, 'It's begun, hasn't it, Aika? The transfer is coming and we haven't even finished yet'. Then she and Enrique left.

"Vyse came back after a bit and told me that he had gotten the Delphinus ready and was going to move you there. So, here we are, some hours after you 'fell asleep' and we're heading to the Dark Rift."

Aika sat up in her bed and glanced out the window. Sure enough, she could see a sea of clouds running past her. Off in the distance, she noticed something dark, blurring the beautiful skies with it's foul smoke that stretched over the land. It was still about an hours worth of travel away, but Aika could feel something gold slither up her spine.

She felt her heart in her throat. It was coming sooner than she expected, the transfer of energy. She threw her blankets to the side and got up. Swaying on her feet for a bit, she fought back the nausea. If she knew Vyse, he'd be coming after her. On the Delphinus, it would be hard to avoid him wherever she went. He knew this ship like the back of his hand and would therefore know every nook and cranny in which Aika could hide. She felt Fina's hands on her shoulder, steadying her and also pushing her back to the bed.

"You okay, Aika?"

"I just need to --" Get away? Was that the answer? She'd been trying to do that the entire time and look where it had gotten her. What was with her? Usually she was a fighter and dared almost anything. She could handle the Armada, she could handle beasts, but when it came to her heart, Aika knew that she was a coward.

"Before you go, Aika," Fina whispered and Aika felt the sadness more than saw it.

Aika stopped struggling against Fina and stared at the blonde woman. "What is it?" Aika asked, feeling a sense of dread and sorrowfulness coming from Fina. There was something wrong and Aika, even at the risk of Vyse bursting into the room, couldn't abandon Fina right now.

When Fina looked up, there were tears in her eyes. "Fina?" Aika asked and held her arms open, engulfing Fina in a warm embrace. "What is it? You could tell me?"

Fina hiccoughed and then blurted out her sorrow. Everything that happened, the jealousy, the anger, the sabotage that Fina would have done came out in a huge torrent of words. Aika sat, patting Fina on the back. "It's not that bad, Fina. You didn't cast away the dagger and you did your best to help find me. You did what you could despite what you felt. You handled your heart well, Fina, taming it so you could help them even though it made you feel bad. I only wish that I had the courage that you do."

"But you do," Fina said, sitting up and wiping her eyes against the back of her arm. "You're going to raise the Black Moon. Aika…that takes--"

Before Fina could finish, the door to her room opened and Vyse swept in, his eyes hard on Aika. He looked angry and determined as he captured her eyes with his. "Fina, could I be alone with Aika for a moment?"

Fina nodded and stood up. She gave Aika a comforting smile, touched Vyse briefly on the shoulder and drawing his attention (Aika turned away not wanting to witness that moment) before she turned and left Aika to her fate.

* * *

Aika sat back in her bed. There was no point in running away any longer. She knew that this day would come and she would just have to deal with it like she dealt with everything else. She just didn't feel ready for it. Her body felt like lead and was weighing her down. The energy that she had before was almost gone. The pains in her stomach were now shooting up and down her legs and arms.

She felt like crap.

Vyse, in the meantime, was pacing in front of her trying to find the right words to start their talk. He had waited what felt like along time just to ask her a simple question but found that he couldn't voice it properly. Finally, he turned to her and said, "Why?"

Aika drew her knees up and leaned her chin down on them. She thought that question over and over in her head. Finally, she spoke. "I promised Moegi, Vyse. That's all there is to it."

"Then why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"It didn't matter--"

"Of course it does," Vyse interrupted.

"Well, I mean, you would have stopped me and kept me from keeping my promise to Moegi."

"How would I stop you?"

Aika had no answer to this. She couldn't admit that a mere look from him, a soft request from him would have stopped her. She couldn't admit that he was her weakness.

"You know I would have supported you throughout this whole endeavor, don't you?" Vyse continued when Aika didn't speak.

"I..."

"Then why didn't you tell me."

"Vyse, it's more complicated than it looks. There were doubts that…" Aika paused and shook her head. "It's more dangerous than you possibly know. When I first took on this task, it was pretty simple, but lately--Lately, I've been feeling Moegi's pain almost daily. I think--I think that there's a reaction going on that neither of us had thought of. There's a possibility that I'm not going to live through this. Not since yesterday."

Vyse paused, taking in her information. He hadn't expected that and now he admitted it to himself that if he knew that there was a chance that she wouldn't live, he would have done everything in his power to make her break that promise and he knew that if Aika ever did break a promise, it would weigh heavy on her heart for all eternity.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Aika whispered. "I never wanted to hurt you. I thought that if I slipped away, quietly, that you would feel bad for a little bit then you would eventually move on. If I lived, I'd come back. If I died…"

"But what about our promise?" Vyse whispered.

Aika looked up then. She had no idea what to say to that, but it had long been on her mind. She always told herself that she would come back fine and dandy, but since she had worked that little magic on Moegi a few hours ago, she began to doubt herself. She told Vyse her thoughts and he listened quietly.

"It hurts me more than you know that I'm breaking our promise. But," Aika said as she looked away, "you'll have Fina so it won't be so bad." Aika smiled brilliantly, the best act of her life. "You two will be happy together and forget about silly old me."

Vyse crossed the room in two strides and was immediately at her side. He bent over her, his arm at the side of her hip and his face was about two centimeters away from her own. "Is that what you think? You think that if you die then I wouldn't care? I wouldn't feel? That I would forget about you, the one that I love above all things?!" Vyse's voice had gone gradually louder until he was almost yelling the last five words to her.

There was a pause between the both of them. Vyse's cheeks got extremely red after realizing what he had just admitted to. So did Aika's.

Aika blushed. "You shouldn't have said that."

It was too late to take back the words that he knew were true. He had waited too long to say them and Aika had thought…she had thought that he and Fina out of all people? No. He had to set her mind straight. "Why not? It's true."

"Things like that make me waiver from my path, Vyse. I want to help Moegi. You know as well as I do that Valua needs her as does her people and Enrique."

"Well I need you."

"Vyse…"

"Aika, I need you. I want you to know that. I love you and I need you." He lifted his hand from the bed and threaded it through her red hair. "Always and forever."

It was Aika who made the first move. She wrapped her hands around Vyse's cheeks and kissed him, softly and passionately.

Breaking away, Aika whispered, "I love you, too, but--" Before Aika could continue to speak Vyse trapped her lips with his.

He knew that Aika had to keep going down this path, but for right now…Right now, he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to live in the moment and be with her. Right now she was all that mattered to him.

There was a knock at the door and Marco popped his head inside. After a disgusted, "UGH!" he said, "We're almost there. Moegi wants to see Aika at the helm in a few minutes." He then left them to themselves.

After a few moments Aika broke the kiss and smiled a real smile at Vyse. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that, Vyse." She rested her head against his and shut her eyes. "But, I still have to finish my part for Moegi."

A small part of him, a selfish part of him, wanted to keep her from walking out that door. His grip had tightened for a fraction of a second but he forced himself to relax and back away. "I understand," he said.

Aika slipped out of bed and hugged Vyse. She wanted to desperately return to him as soon as she possibly could. She wondered if she didn't, what would happen to him?

No.

No, she should think positively. She gave him a huge smile and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.


	9. Default Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia. Nor do I own the incantations which all belong to the anime, "Slayers." However, I'm sorry to say, Fina's nursery rhyme does belong to me.

I also regret to inform you that this is the final chapter of this story. Please enjoy!

Flashback

Moegi opened the book as Aika sat before her. They stared at each other silently while Moegi lifted her knife.

Aika winced slightly when Moegi pierced her skin.

"Are you sure you want to help me, Aika?" Moegi asked as she set the blade down upon the book.

Aika just barely nodded. "Like I told you on the deck of the Delphinus a few days back, if you're in trouble, I'll be here for you and I keep my word no matter what."

Moegi still looked unsure. Aika smiled and placed a comforting hand on the black haired girl's shoulder. "Moegi, I learned long ago that life's precious, more precious than anyone knows. When my parents died…" Aika's smile faltered for a second, but she shook her head and plowed on with her words. "When my parents died, I didn't want to go on. I wanted to take my own life so I could be with my parents in the afterlife and if there was no afterlife, then I thought I wouldn't feel any pain.

"One the night of their death, I escaped to the observation point of Pirate Isle, you know the island that's really high up. I was going to jump when Vyse climbed up after me. He took me to the benches and had me sit beside him…I think he knew what I was up to. He always does. He told me that he wanted to stay with me and I knew then that I wanted to be with him always.

"He told me that even though my parents were gone that I still had a lot to live for. He saved me with those words. You see, I've never experienced so much joy and had so much fun as I grew older and older. I lived life to the fullest. I find that I'd be doing a disservice to myself if I didn't live it to the fullest each and every day. I found that what I did effected everyone around me, like giving Fina advice about strength made her have more confidence in herself or staying with Vyse meant that I helped vanquish the Armada and stopped the destruction of Arcadia.

"Your life, Moegi, will have an impact on everyone. I mean, without you, we would have had run into trouble many times in Yufatoma…or now, without you, do you think Enrique can keep going? Your life's important and I'll do anything in my power to help you live longer…even if it means to forfeit my own."

Moegi was quiet for a long time as she shut her eyes and meditated upon Aika's words. Finally, Moegi opened her eyes and smiled serenely at Aika. "Thank you, my friend. I needed to hear those words."

Moegi turned the book so that it faced Aika. Aika glanced at it and frowned. "What's this?"

"This is some information that I've obtained from Domingo about the Black Moon. It says that in order to heal me, we have to share a blood bond with the incantations to a ceremony that says we have completed the first stage."

Aika picked up the knife and nicked her flesh until blood slipped out of her cut. She readily held the wound out to Moegi who placed her wound on top of it.

"Will your sickness infect me?" Aika asked after Moegi finished the incantations.

Moegi nodded. "Sort of. You won't experience the depth that I feel, but you will feel something. You'll know, because we are bonded, if you're helping me or hindering me."

"How long will it take for this…this transfer or bond or whatever it is to work?" Aika asked as she pulled her hand back. She covered the cut with her other hand and applied pressure to help stop the bleeding.

"I'm not really sure." Moegi wrapped her wound in spare cloth. She paid close attention to the wrapping and fastened it with a beautiful clip that looked a lot like a crystal. "I think a few years? Come back to me in eight years and we'll see how it is."

Aika nodded and helped Moegi back to her rooms before she went to her own room to contemplate this new turn of events in her life.

End Flashback

Aika walked out of her room and grabbed her stomach as pain shot threw her. She stumbled to the ground and bit her lips to prevent herself from screaming. If this was only a fraction of what Moegi was feeling, then Moegi was in serious pain.

Once it passed, Aika stood up and looked about her. Luckily, no one had seen her in that state. She carefully walked down the corridors and searched for Moegi.

It didn't take her long since she caught Enrique pacing outside the room.

"Enrique?" Aika asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"She passed out again," he murmured, the lines of worry deepening on his face. Aika tried to offer him a reassuring look, but could not find one. If anything, she felt more worried than he did.

She finally settled on staring at the ground while she spoke. If he didn't see the worry in her eyes then he would be less upset than if he actually saw the anxiety that stirred in her gaze. "The pain will be over soon, Enrique. You don't need to worry. It's actually better that she's fainted. It means she can't feel the hurt."

"I want to help her. Every fiber of my being wants to help her but there's nothing that I can do!" Enrique turned from her and went to lean against the wall. He ran a shaky hand through his blond hair and shut his eyes. "I just feel so useless. I need to do something to help her."

Aika leaned on the opposite wall and looked at Enrique. He was the epitome of a tired man with bags under his eyes and gray hairs already appearing in the golden mass of his hair. "Trust, Enrique, and faith. That's all you can do right now until we reach the Black Moon."

She pushed herself off of the wall and walked toward Moegi's room. She touched Enrique briefly on his shoulder and smiled. "Believe in her, believe that she'll make it."

"And if not? If she doesn't?"

Aika had no answer to that. She dropped her hand from Enrique and opened Moegi's door. "Just believe," Aika whispered as she entered the room.

* * *

She shut the door firmly behind her.

Moegi lay in the middle of a king sized bed, thrashing about and sweating up a fever. Quickly, Aika rushed to Moegi's side and laid a cool hand upon Moegi's forehead. "It'll leave you soon," Aika whispered, trying desperately to control her own reactions to the pain that she was feeling. "We're almost near the Black Moon."

Fina was on the bridge of the ship, watching quietly as Lindsi declared that she was tired of flying and offered her position to either Marco or Jimmy. Both boys, very determined and very self serving, both attacked the wheel with such voracity that Fina was stunned, thinking that one of the boys would ultimately kill the other.

"What are you doing?" Marco bellowed while Lilly, Belle, and Nara watched curiously from the sidelines. He made to push Jimmy out of the way but was stunned when Jimmy threw up and arm and shoved Marco's arm to the side.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jimmy replied. He stood in front of the wheel and was about to lay his hands on it when Marco decided a fist fight would determine the outcome of who would pilot next.

"Stop it!" Fina yelled, quite unlike herself. She put a hand over her mouth and blushed scarlet. Never had she done anything like that before and suddenly, she felt shy.

Both boys, surprised at that outburst, froze in mid scuttle and stared incredulously at Fina.

"Well, don't stop there, take charge," a smooth voice whispered into Fina's ear.

She jumped slightly and looked around. Domingo was standing next to her, looking amused at the entire situation.

"Uh," Fina began and regained her composure. "For right now, neither of you will take over the wheel until you can both demonstrate that you're mature enough to do that task. Until then, we'll have Alan do it."

Alan, who had been silent and off in the corner the entire time, looked both surprised and happy. He bounded toward the wheel, ignoring Marco and Jimmy's looks and began to guide the ship.

"Good job," Domingo remarked and turned to go.

"Wait!"

Domingo paused in his step and looked down into Fina's gaze. "Yes?"

Fina wondered what had possessed her to go calling after him. She shook her head and turned back to watching the children at work. "I was wondering if you wanted to go and eat later."

Domingo frowned slightly. "Sorry, no."

"Oh…" Fina didn't know what to say, really. She shouldn't have taken that step forward and just minded her own business like she usually did.

Domingo held out and arm and bowed politely. "I'd rather have the pleasure of your company right now."

Fina smiled slightly, half wondering if he was jesting, and half wondering if she were dreaming. Whatever this was, she took his arm and smiled politely. "Sure."

* * *

Vyse past by Fina and Domingo on his way to the bridge. He smiled at the both of them, wondering where they were off to before his thoughts reverted back to Aika's welfare. The closer he got to the Dark Rift, the greater his anxiety grew. He knew that Aika had to complete this task but he also felt that something bad…something lasting would happen to her. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

As soon as he entered the bridge, he could see Marco and Jimmy cleaning the floor with a broom and mop respectively. He wondered briefly what had caused these two to willingly do chores. Alan was piloting while Lindsi, Belle, Lilly, and Nara were staring outside the window, looking at the foreboding clouds swirling in front of them.

"There it is," Lindsi whispered.

Jimmy dropped his mop and looked out the window. This was the first time he was seeing it and he was awed. "We're going to go in there?"

"Yup," Vyse whispered as he walked up to the young people. He patted Alan on the shoulder, his way of telling the young boy that he was doing a good job. Alan glanced up and grinned. "This, my friends, is the Dark Rift."

"What's it like in there?" Lindsi asked curiously.

Vyse thought for a second, remembering the last time he was there. It was then that he remembered that Aika reacted to the place, as if something were calling her there. Several times, she wanted to leave the ship and search out on her own. It had taken him and several other people to keep from running out of the bridge and leaving.

Maybe the Black Moon was calling to her blood, even then.

"It's cold," said Vyse. "It's cold and it's mysterious." He remembered the strange islands and the lights… "There's this…this sad feeling about it, too."

"Vyse?" Alan burst in. "Would you like to fly?"

Vyse's hand twitched. He had no idea how much he missed flying. "I'd love to."

Vyse handled the Delphinus well, remembering the controls and the feel within seconds. He steered toward the opening of the rift and guided the Delphinus within. Immediately, they were surrounded in darkness.

"Turning on the emergency lights," Belle called out.

Immediately, lights flooded the bridge. It looked almost eerie within with the false lights illuminating the crew.

"Going into lockdown," Lilly stated as she hit several buttons on the control panel.

Briefly, Vyse heard the clicks of the doors as the locks fell into place. "Good," Vyse said offhandedly, his eyes trained forward as he piloted. He dipped the ship slightly, searching for the portal that he knew would lead to the Black Moon Stones.

A twirling mass of clouds created a pathway to a new area of the Dark Rift. Once Vyse was out of the other end, he slowed the ship to almost a stop.

This was it.

This was the black moon stones.

Beside him, Alan gasped. He had never seen anything so beautiful and haunting. Several black masses with faint light of various hues lay before him in the inky black sky. "It's wonderful," he murmured.

Lindsi agreed, taking a step forward to the window. Jimmy followed her, placing a hand on the glass is if he made to touch one. "I could feel it's power, even from here," he observed.

Vyse stepped back, casting his eyes down. He somehow knew that Aika would feel the stones calling to her and she'd be rushing out to complete the ceremony soon. He felt both happy for her and scared.

"Something's going to happen," he whispered. "Something she won't be able to overcome."

He knew Aika was strong, but strong enough to handle the power of a moon? Strong enough to raise it in the first place?

* * *

In the chambers of Moegi, Aika felt the power pulling at her. "We're here," she whispered to the unconscious woman. She felt Moegi's sweat stained brow and bit the bottom of her lip. Moegi felt cold, too cold for Aika's liking. She knew that she had to complete the ceremony soon.

"Enrique?" Aika called out softly.

Enrique entered the room, looking pale and anxious. "Yes?" he stuttered as he stared at Moegi's body. Aika could see the desperation in his eyes and felt pity overwhelm her. Aika stood up and smiled peacefully at Enrique.

"Can you help me bring Moegi to the deck?"

Enrique nodded and quickly went to his wife. He picked her up easily and frowned. "She's lighter than she used to be."

Before Aika left the room, she saw the blade by Moegi's bedside table. She picked it up and slipped it into her blue pouch, careful not to puncture the bag of odd colored pebbles that she kept within the confines of the container.

Aika led them out the door and through the hallway. She climbed a few stairs turning every so often to see if Enrique was alright and if he needed any help. Every time she did turn around, however, he had a determined look on his face and didn't look the least bit tired.

"We're almost there," Aika assured him.

In the inside, Aika's nerves were stretched further than it ever had been. She was near the point of a mental break down and knew that the only thing that kept her from going over the edge was Moegi who needed her help more than ever before.

Moegi cried out in pain and curled up into a ball within Enrique's arms. He steadied her, stopping in his footsteps for a second to keep from dropping her. He was so engrossed with Moegi that he hadn't notice Aika stumble and grab onto the wall to keep from losing her balance.

Her knees were shaking and her heart faltered.

…You won't experience the depth that I feel, but you will feel something…

It seemed as if a ghost had whispered those words into Aika's mind. Moegi had said that so long ago that she had almost forgotten. If Aika was feeling this pain, then what was Moegi feeling?

Aika strengthened her resolve and stood up straight. She turned to Enrique and said, "This way."

They stood in front of the door that exited to the deck. "Set her down."

Enrique nodded and placed Moegi on the floor, right behind the door.

"The air will be bad for you, so stay back while Moegi and I leave," Aika said.

"What about you two? Isn't the air bad for you?" Enrique asked.

Aika eyes darted toward him. "We'll be fine. Just go to the bridge and wait. It'll be over in a few hours and you'll see Moegi again."

Enrique looked like he was ready to argue but thought better of it. "As you wish," he acquiesced. He turned on his heel and went to the bridge.

Enrique saw Vyse in the front watching the hovering black moon stones. He tilted his head slightly then turned around to stare at Enrique.

"They're ready," Enrique whispered. "They're going out."

Vyse nodded. Lilly pressed a button and they heard a distant click. "Door is open," Lilly stated.

* * *

Fina felt her stomach clinch the second that the ship went into lockdown. "It's happening," she said to Domingo who was watching her like a hawk. "Aika's going to raise the moon."

Up on the bridge, she had needed someone to talk to. Over the past few days she found it was way easier to talk to Domingo than to talk to any of the other crew, other than Aika of course, but Aika was otherwise occupied and Fina didn't want to tell Aika her doubts about the moon raising since Aika was going to perform the task.

Domingo, who had been quiet the entire time Fina was spilling her guts, leaned back in his seat with an unreadable expression on his face. "Are you scared?"

Fina looked down at her lap. "A little. I…the black moon was even before the learning of the Silvites. We don't know much about it except that it was a relief that it disappeared so long ago, and a few bits of information we still had in books." She frowned slightly. "The Elders didn't even want to talk about it that much. Ramirez was always trying to find out more about it, but the Elders completely blocked any information concerning the Black Moon from our ears except for children's tales. I didn't even know anything about it."

Domingo nodded, listening intently. He loved hearing any new bit of information. "There's a lot of information in child's tales that we often overlook. It's in these easy songs that history is kept alive."

Fina contemplated his words in quiet thought. It sounded plausible.

"Do you remember any of these tales?" Domingo inquired.

Fina grinned sheepishly. "A bedtime song is all I can remember now."

Domingo was fascinated. "Sing it," he said while tweaking her nose.

Fina giggled and shoved his hand away. "I don't have a good voice."

"Neither does Vyse, but that doesn't keep him from singing in the shower," Domingo retorted with a sly grin on his face.

"And how would you know that?" Fina asked.

"Let's just say I snoop in a lot of places," he replied vaguely. Once he saw Fina's skepticism, he couldn't help but let out a throaty laugh. "Nothing perverted, blondie. Now, how about that song?"

Fina shut her eyes and searched through her memory. Suddenly, it was as clear as daylight. She could almost see herself, lying in bed with her doll in her arms. She was tucked in tightly when one of the elderly men walked into her room. He patted her on the head and sang her the soft tune.

Fina opened her mouth and sang…

__

_"Sleep now, little one, sleep now, little one_

Safe for now are you

The darkness is gone, it's far and away

The skies, once again, are blue…

The dark moon lurks no more in your hearts

You're safe from his strong hold

The power he takes from his victim's heart

Will return when they fall cold

Don't worry, little one, sleep now, little one

The darkness is far away

He shan't come back to plague you still

Till mixed blood starts to pray"

Fina blushed brightly when the song was over.

Domingo was staring at her, working the words over in his mind. "There's truth in it. It said the Black Moon wouldn't come back until mixed blood starts to pray. In one of the notes I gave Moegi, it had a chant -- or prayer -- that I can't recall what for. If you're song is accurate, that means it helps to raise the black moon."

Fina nodded. "So, there are clues in my song that could help them?"

Domingo nodded. "I think so. Let's go through each line and see what we can come up with."

Fina smiled then tilted her head in confusion. "You know what? It always confused me whenever they called the Black Moon a 'he'. All the moon's, at least by the Silvites, have been referred to as 'she'. Do you think that has significance?"

Domingo rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe more than we'll ever know…"

* * *

Aika opened her blue pouch and grabbed the dagger. "Moons, please give me strength." She brought the blade swiftly up into the air and shut her eyes. She could feel her blood churning within her, her magic carefully laced within her veins. She took her magic and shaped them into threads within her minds eye. She then pushed these threads into the blade.

When Aika opened her eyes, they glowed a radiant crimson. Carefully, she drew the dagger in a pattern of circles over Moegi's body, then did the same for her face. She felt the magic settle within her once more, but something had changed. Her breathing pattern was slow and languid and her heartbeat was also, equally slow.

Aika bent down to look at Moegi. Moegi's skin was less clammy and she wasn't completely covered in sweat any longer. Aika sighed knowing what had to come next.

She heard the click of the door, followed by Lilly's voice echoing down the corridor, "Door is open."

"Now or never," Aika whispered as she slid her arms beneath Moegi's body and pulled her up. It took all of Aika's strength to pull Moegi outside the door then shut it behind her. Once that was completed, Aika set Moegi in the middle of the deck.

She looked up into the empty darkness of the Dark Rift. In the distance, she could hear many voices whispering to her, trying to tell her something of importance. What they said, Aika couldn't understand for their voices all came in a low buzzing sound. She turned and looked around. There were just black moon stones hovering in the air, all set in a pattern that, from above, looked like a cyclone.

Aika carefully put the knife by Moegi's side then took out the pouch of pebbles from her blue bag. She opened the pouch and began to pour it around Moegi, copying the cyclone pattern. Purple pebbles fell on the outside, followed by the blue, then green, then yellow, and finally red. When Aika was done, she took out her all her moon stones and picked up the blade. Within an empty well, she placed a moon stone, one carried purple, one blue, another green, a different one yellow, and the last well was red. She kept the black moon stone in the center and pocketed her silver stone.

Now came the summoning.

Aika kneeled beside Moegi and held the dagger over Moegi's heart. Aika shut her eyes and recalled the incantation that she had memorized from Moegi's books. The words had to be sung and sung in the root languages of all of Arcadia. Each word had a specific inflection that Aika had to get right, otherwise she wouldn't be able to summon the black moon. Translated, the words were:

"Darkness beyond twilight; Crimson beyond blood that flows; Buried in the sea of time. In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness…"

As Aika sang the words, she could feel each moon stone begin to activate and buzz in her hands. The power was stronger than she had originally thought. She could feel her own magical threads start to swarm toward the dagger itself.

"…Source of all souls which dwells in the eternal and infinite everlasting flame of blue…"

Carefully, Aika recited all the colors of the stones, unlocking the power of each one and letting her power feel the true powers of the moon stones. Then, once she was done, she called on the dagger itself to unlock it's mysteries.

"_Lord of the dreams that terrify, sword of the cold and dark; free yourself from heaven's bonds. Become one with my body, one with my power…"_

Aika threw the dagger up in the air. It spun, hilt over blade, light overflowing within it, illuminating the two women who sat beneath it. Aika stared up at it and held her hands toward it.

The dagger stopped in midair, the blade facing downward. Aika could see the moon stones, surrounding the black stone, start to whirl around, blurring into nothing more than a black circle. Suddenly, the blade dropped and stabbed Aika clean through, resting within her body and slowly melting to become a part of her.

Aika shut her eyes, listening to the deafening thud, but feeling no pain from the actual blade. In fact, she could feel all the energy slipping away from the blade and flowing into her. New powers awakened inside her body and she felt as if she were weighed down with so much energy and power.

Aika carefully stood up, on shaky feet. Her limbs felt clumsy to her as she stood and walked to the edge of the deck. She peered over, noticing that the black moon stones, once hovering in mid air, were now swirling around into one gigantic mass. Slowly, it began to solidify until it was one gigantic ball.

The Black Moon

Aika stood before it, her hands outstretched and whispered the last incantation.

"Unmoving doors, by my magic power, open yourselves to me. UNLOCK!"

* * *

Raw power.

Raw power erupted from the moon and slammed into Aika with enough force to send her flying backward. She hit the rail of the Delphinus, feeling her back become embedded into the tough metal.

The power swirled around her, consuming her very life force.

It was too much for one person to handle. Any person.

Aika, however, was still putting up a fight, trying to control the chaos that churned inside of her body.

But, it was no use.

It was taking her away. Taking away all the pain that she'd ever felt in her life.

Tears streamed down her face as it slowly began to consume her. Dimly, she realized that there was a presence in her, taking away her energy and all her life. She tried to fight it, fight him, but could not win. Not this time.

She thought of Vyse, in her last moments. She thought of seeing him, standing in the bridge and waiting for her report. He'd be pretty pissed off that for once she hadn't kept her promise.

Just like her parents.

* * *

Moegi awoke, the pain almost unbearable. She pried open her eyes and looked around and saw to her amazement, Aika crouching over her.

Except, it wasn't Aika. It was someone else, someone more childlike and innocent. She could see it in Aika's now black colored eyes. The red head was also dressed differently. It looked as if robes made out of the inky dark sky had draped around her slim frame and created, for her, a robe. Light, pale light, shimmered from the robes.

Aika tilted her head as she stared at Moegi. "Your friend," she spoke with a deep voice, a male voice, "wanted to heal you."

Moegi couldn't talk. She found that her throat couldn't work.

Aika waved her hand over Moegi's chest. All the pain that Moegi ever felt was being drawn toward that hand. Carefully, it diffused out of her body and created a little ball of light, just underneath Aika's hand. Aika carefully stood up, blew on the ball, and Moegi, surprised, watched it disappear from Aika's hand. As soon as it was gone, Moegi felt healthy once more. She felt like a new person, not one who had nearly died on several occasions.

Moegi pushed herself up and stared at Aika. She took a step forward, but Aika took a step back.

It took Moegi a lot of effort, but she forced air through her vocal cords. "Aika?"

Aika tilted her head once again. "She is no longer here," she replied. I inhibit her body currently, but only for a small time. All this mortal's energy is gone, now, and I can no longer live in her shell."

Moegi tried desperately to understand what was going on. "She's gone? Aika's dead?"

"As you would say, she is no longer part of the conscious. You are saddened by this?"

Moegi felt the tears drop from her eyes as well as anger bursting in her. "Of course I am! Return her!"

"That is not possible. She is gone. I have taken the energy from her heart and cannot give it back. She had done this for you. She summoned me from my eternal slumber to help you."

"NO!"

"You knew what it could mean if she helped you, did you not? You knew the risks and so did she. She is inactive and I must return to my slumber."

Moegi fell to her knees and sobbed. She knew the risks. Aika knew the risks, but they went through this episode despite it. Somehow, it didn't seem fair to Moegi. Why should she live on while Aika had to pass on…

Aika, or the person within Aika, knelt before Moegi and placed a gentle, but cool, hand on her cheek. "Strength, Moegi. Strength and faith."

Slowly, Aika stood and turned toward the black moon. She raised her arm and called out in an old language. The moon began to shatter once more.

"Aika's last request," the person in Aika said as he looked over his shoulder, "is to tell Vyse that she is sorry and to please forgive her for not keeping her promise."

With that said, the black moon stones separated and Aika collapsed to the ground, the dark robes disappearing and leaving Aika in what she normally wore. Moegi crawled to her friend and touched Aika's forehead. It felt so unreal to her.

"No," Moegi murmured. "This can't be happening. You said you'd be okay! You were going to play the freaking fiddle when I ran back into Enrique's arms!"

Moegi rested her forehead against Aika's. "Wake up. Please, wake up."

Aika, however, did not stir.

Moegi dimly heard a voice from beside her and warm, caring arms encircle her body. She looked up and saw Enrique, his tragic look was so breathtaking that she could no longer stand it and broke down in his arms.

Beside Enrique, stood Vyse. He bent down to take Aika and bring her back to her bed. Not once did he say a word, but his face said it all.

He was dead inside.

* * *

Jimmy and the rest of the children had watched the entire spectacle from inside the confines of the bridge. When the person within Aika said to tell Vyse that Aika was sorry, everyone had become still. Vyse nor Enrique moved for the longest time. It was Jimmy who ended up breaking the silence.

As soon as the person left Aika, Jimmy dealt out orders. No one, not even Marco, argued with Jimmy's new position of power. It was obvious that Vyse was under stress and couldn't deal with the situation logically at the moment, even if he tried. Jimmy didn't think he could even deal with the situation if he were in Vyse's shoes and he had loved Aika as much as Vyse.

"Marco, take the wheel and take us out of here. Nara, Lilly, go and tend Moegi and Aika's rooms. Belle, get water and food ready for Moegi. Lindsi, stay on the bridge and act as my vice captain while Alan and I check if anything needs repairs." Jimmy looked at everyone. "Understand?"

"Aye-aye," they all replied.

Jimmy nodded. "If anything is wrong, report to either me or Lindsi. When the repairs are done, I'll be up in the crow's nest, making sure we're all right."

Jimmy watched Vyse and Enrique exit before he and Alan also left.

Marco, quiet for once, expertly led the ship out of the dark rift and headed toward Valua. He knew that the city was still being rebuilt, but it still had some of the best doctors living there. Maybe they could help with Aika's hurts.

He felt a hitch in his throat when he thought of Aika. Sure he argued with the wench every now and again, but he didn't want her to die. Truthfully, he liked her as a friend and enjoyed their verbal spars.

He shook his head. He had to maintain a clear mind, like Jimmy was doing, and pilot the ship. It wouldn't do for a blubbering boy to be in charge of all the lives on the Delphinus. The tears would blind him and he would probably ram into an uncharted island.

* * *

Belle burst into the mess hall searching around frantically. Fina and Domingo jumped from their seats and looked at the girl. "What is it? What's wrong?" asked Fina who went to help a very flustered Belle.

"Food, I need to make said Jimmy, yes?" she muttered while going behind the counter and searching.

Domingo grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look into his eyes. After a few intense moments, she visibly relaxed and told them what happened. The blood from Fina's face completely drained out of her and she took off, looking for Aika's room.

Domingo stayed back, lightly questioning Belle. From what he got, the nursery rhyme that Fina sang was more accurate. The Black Moon was referred to as a "he" and he materialized as a "he." There had to be more to the song and therein, he would find his answer.

* * *

Fina walked passed Enrique's and Moegi's room. They were talking quietly and it sounded as if Enrique was trying to comfort his wife from the trauma that she had just gone through.

"I knew there was a possibility that she would die. However, knowing and experiencing are two very different things," Moegi whispered as another sob escaped from her throat. Her words were muffled after. She, from what it sounds like, had buried her head on Enrique's shoulder.

Fina continued to go down the hallway until she stopped right out front of Aika's room. The door was slightly ajar and she could see Vyse within, casting several silver moon spells. None of them appeared to be working, however.

He stepped back and slammed his hand against the wall. "Damn it, Aika! Wake up!" he growled at her.

Fina peeked through the door and stared inside. Aika looked to be resting, at least in Fina's eyes. She stepped through the door, but Vyse barely acknowledged her. He was too focused on Aika.

He walked to the bed and sat beside her. He bent over her, his hands resting on either side of her head. He touched his forehead to hers and cried a little, letting his tears hit her own eyelids. She didn't flinch or move. She stayed perfectly still while he cried.

Fina bit her lip.

"Aika, I never told you what I'd do if you were gone, did I?" he whispered to her, as if he were just telling her something smart he had done earlier that day. "…I didn't know the answer then and I sure don't want to know it now. I can't keep going without you. I can't live life without you." Vyse kissed Aika across her forehead and looked down at her. It took all of Fina's strength not to step up to him and pull him away.

Vyse passed an arm over his tear stained face. He rested his forehead on hers once more and whispered, "You want to know what makes life worth living, for me? It's being with you…"

Fina felt her cheeks. They were wet with tears.

"Please," Vyse croaked. "Please, wake up."

Fina finally stepped forward and sat on the other side of Aika. Vyse barely looked at her, but gave her a nod to show that he knew she was there.

"Aika," Fina said as she ran through all her healing magic. Nothing made Aika stir, even just a little. Fina looked down and grabbed one of Aika's hands, holding on tight. "Aika, it's gone. He's gone. The darkness, it's away."

For some reason, this made Fina remember her nursery rhyme. She sang it once more.

"Sleep now, little one, sleep now, little one

Safe for now are you

The darkness is gone, it's far and away

The skies, once again, are blue…

The dark moon lurks no more in your hearts

You're safe from his strong hold

The power he takes from his victim's hearts

Will return when they fall cold

Don't worry, little one, sleep now, little one

The darkness is far away

He shan't come back to plague you still

Till mixed blood starts to pray"

And as Fina sang, something struck her as odd. The second stanza seemed to be telling her something. It appeared that Vyse got the same idea.

"Sing the second stanza once more," he commanded.

"_The dark moon lurks no more in your hearts_

You're safe from his strong hold

The power he takes from his victim's hearts

Will return when they fall cold…"

Domingo suddenly burst into the room, a lazy grin on his face. "I see you've figured it out as well," he said as he walked to Vyse's side. He lay a giant hand on Vyse's shoulder and squeezed.

Fina looked at him. "I'm not quite sure…"

Domingo said, "It's in the last line of the second stanza. She has to _fall cold_."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Vyse asked sarcastically. "Freeze her?"

"No. Kill her."

"What?" Fina cried out while Vyse made to stand up.

Domingo took a step back and held up his arms. "Something struck me as odd when Belle was recounting the events of what she saw. I made her repeat what the Black Moon Guy said, precisely.

"If you recall, he kept saying, 'She is gone' and 'no longer part of the conscious' meaning she's still alive. Sort of." He walked up to Aika. "In the second stanza, it refers to 'your hearts,' meaning that a person has either layers of their 'heart' or whatever you want to call it. He only blossomed in one part of Aika. I believe if we break through the -- what did he call it? Ah, yes -- the shell by killing her, then we'll find the part of Aika that still lives!"

"What if you're wrong!" Fina declared and held onto Aika's hand even more tighter.

"It's what that man said to Moegi," Vyse suddenly spoke up. "Strength and faith." He touched Aika's lips and felt how warm they were. He knew that if she continued on like this, she wasn't going to wake up. He remembered how she was, before the events. She enjoyed life to the best of her ability. If she were stuck in this…this coma, then she wouldn't be living life at all, something she was completely against. He had to do it. For her sake and his. "Right now, I'd be willing to do anything, just to see."

Vyse stepped over Aika and kissed her on her lips. "Forgive me," he said as he pulled out his blades. He lifted them over his head and let them fall.

15 years later

Fina and Domingo walked quietly in the realms of Valua, each lost in their own thoughts. It was Fina who broke the silence first. "I hear you're still in the investigation business," she said with a grin on her face.

Domingo shrugged. "Never thought of leaving it."

"What have you heard about Jimmy, Lindsi, and Alan?"

Domingo laughed. "Those three ended up joining with Marco, Belle, Nara, and Lilly to start their own crew and sail the skies. I hear that Marco and Jimmy still argue like crazy!"

Fina led them down a street, smiling brightly at a family who were taking a stroll like she and Domingo. "What about Moegi and Enrique? What happened to them?"

Domingo was silent for a moment as he thought about his response. "Those two are the strangest people I've ever met. They're running a prosperous country and all their children are running wild across the streets with a weird man named Bullocks chasing after them. However, they still have a loving household."

"And you and me? What happened to us?"

"Well, Ms. Blondie, You decided to stay here and help join my investigation unit. With your…knowledge of the Silvites, it really helps me in my line of work. You're also trying to seduce me whenever you can--"

Fina shoved him playfully. "You started it, if I recall correctly," she said as they sat down on a park bench. Fina couldn't believe that Valua, once foreboding and dark, was clean with blue skies and brilliant clouds."

Fina leaned on Domingo's shoulder. "And what about Vyse and Aika? Whatever happened to them?"

Domingo laughed. "Well, to put it simply, Aika kept her promise to Vyse and the both of them, as the saying goes, lived happily ever after searching the skies for more treasure and adventure. I hear Aika's also pregnant with child and hoping for a girl while Vyse hopes for a boy."

Fina smiled. "I hope it's a girl."

Domingo nodded. "I hope it's a girl, too, and that they name her DOMINGO after the greatest person in the entire world!"

**The End**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and cared enough about this story to continue reading. Your reviews helped me to start this story and complete it. I love you all!**

**At the end of this story, I want to thanks everyone who ever reviewed (even if they're not reading anymore) since this'll be the one of the last stories I do in a while.**

**KayteeLern: If it wasn't for you telling me in my other story to "Get another story out!" I probably wouldn've never written this one. And I guess long chapters are great to read, but writing them is really hard for me.**

**CWolf2: You were the first reviewer! Thanks for the compliment and I'm a huge Aika fan. She's my favorite in the entire game.**

**Necromancer Aiko666: Thanks for the review!**

**Kuja's Prized Genome: : Thanks for reviewing!**

**Unknown: This is the end. I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**LauraLaurenceLove: You scare me, sister.**

**Desert Lynx: I think you reviewed just about every chapter and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It's people like you who make me know that I should continue this story, even though I wanted to give it up, most of the time.**

**Bluecorgi23: I hope you liked the ending. It was hard for me to write because I didn't want it to sound corny and I've always had trouble with writing an ending to anything. I also had to remember what I wrote prior tothsi story and fix up all the loose ends I could possibly think of. (by the way, if I did miss anything, I'm very sorry).**

**Plutospawn: Thank you for the kind review. Actually, to be truthful, I haven't read that much Skies of Arcadia fiction so I didn't know that the theme of Aika leaving was used a lot. I just wrote what came to me. In fact, when I started chapter one, I had no clue where this story was heading! I didn't even know that I'd make the mystery character Moegi until her chapter came about.**

**Potter29vo: It's because of you that I stuck in all those Vyse/Aika flashbacks and had, I think, chapter 8 completely dedicated to Vyse/Aika. Thanks for your in put. Oh, and I didn't even realize I spelled bored wrong until you told me. I'll change it some day, whenever I have time. Ah, sometimes not having a beta is a bit hard.**

**Wild-Roze: Thankies for the review!**

**FungiFungusRayne: I love AV, too! I also love your name. That's so freaking awesome!**

**Chosenoneknuckles: The name Bullocks came out of left field. I was tired and goofy at the time and I thought, "Why the (word deleted to keep this story in PG-13 area) not? He makes me laugh, though, whenever I use the poor old dude.**

**KBoogie: Thank you for the review. **

**bizoitnott: Thanks, and here's the update. I hope you like it.**

**I guess that's everyone.**


End file.
